Kingdom Heats III: One True Love
by cottongirl619
Summary: But he just kept on staring at the fountain, his heart racing quickly. He waited for an answer, a reply, a way to know that she loved him too.SxK RxN RxOC
1. Destiny Islands: 1st day

So what if I haven't been of Fan Fiction in a few months…I had a writers block. Not the ones where you had no ideas (trust me, they kept coming like pop-ups in a virus filled website) I was just not inspired to write. Finally, after falling in love with Kingdom Hearts, I have decided it is time for my return. Now full of ideas that will surely make you wonder if I'm a human being or a lunatic, I am writing a story…this story…and much fluff will be involved. Ah…coming back is so relaxing….ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't even own me yet. I'm only 12.**

Sora stood in front of King Mickey, stunned. He wasn't sure what to say. What he had just revealed was bittersweet. The only thing he could do was mutter one word:

"What?"

Oh, sorry. I'm going way too fast for your own sake. I guess I should start a week before, the day after Sora and Riku had finally arrived to their long awaited sanctuary, home. It felt like it wasn't real, just a dream, and that Sora would wake up once more, his heart racing if the middle of his bedroom in their old Gummi Ship. But this was real. As he ran down the stairs of his house, he saw him mother cooking. What was that sweet smell in the air? He had been away so long he had forgotten.

"You're making pancakes? You only make pancakes on Sundays." Sora said.

"Well, you just arrived yesterday. I haven't seen you in years. I want to spoil you for now. But don't get used to it." She said. She moved quickly from the sizzling pan to the washing machine. She opened the door, bent over, and searched for something. Sora quietly sat down, his stomach turning of hunger. She slammed the door shut, in her hand a spatula, and walked to the pan once more. She flipped the piece of bread, and turned to look at her son.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked.

"Good. It's better than sleeping with a rock as a pillow." Sora said. Oh no. Not those things again.

His mother started to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I can't help it. I'm just so happy. You're finally home." She walked over to where her Sora was and hugged him briefly. Sora patted her back, to comfort her. She let go, and walked back to her cooking. Sora looked around. The kitchen hadn't changed much. The windows where still covered by a blue cloth. The floor was still a clean as clean could get. The chair he was sitting in still fit his body perfectly, as if though it was meant for him. He smiled to himself.

_Nothing really has changed…_

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the cinnamon smell beneath him. His mother's eyes had said everything he needed to hear

_Dig in._

He quickly grabbed the syrup, and flipped the cap that concealed the sweet concoction. He squeezed the bottle, letting amber fountains fall on the pancakes to make pools of syrup. He cut the bread, and savored the meal. Goofy wasn't that bad of a cook, but this beat everything by all means. He dived his fork to get another bite.

"Sora, I have some good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?"

"Vgvood vews"

"Kairi came by this morning looking for you. I told her you were asleep. Said that she would meet you later with Riku at the islands."

"Kairi?" said Sora after he had gulped down the last bit of his pancakes.

"Yup. You have a thing for her don't you?" she said. Sora nearly choked on his orange juice.

"_Mom._" He whined. He had had this talk before with his mother concerning the phrases that came out of her mouth. She was the cause for his never-ending embarrassment. No girl would ever make him blush more than his mom had. (Well, maybe Kairi)

"Aw, come on honey. I know you like her." She chuckled. Her son brightened her day more than anyone else.

"Oh, and now for the bad news. Tomorrow is your first day of school." She said. Sora sighed. He barely remembered anything. He'd be lucky if he passed this grade.

"School?"

"Yes. The place where people teach you things like, I don't know, math?" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and more bad news. I have no clothes for you. You're as tall as me now. Your old clothes will look like underwear on you." She said as she picked up Sora's plate.

"Try on some of your fathers clothes. I'm sure he has something you could wear."

"Alright mom. I'm going to the island , okay?" Sora said. He got up and walked to his parent's room. The room smelt of air freshener and old socks. What a wonderful combination, no?

Sora quickly remembered where the closet was, He walked through the room, trying his best not to step on the clothes on the ground. He quickly arrived at the familiar door. He stepped inside the closet, searching for a fairly nice shirt. His dad owned nothing but work clothes and nice shoes. He found a navy blue shirt at the very back of the closet. He started searching for a pair of pants. Sora's eye caught something odd in the closet.

A box.

An ordinary box. Nothing special about it.

Except the label printed on it.

'_Keyblade Chains'_

Keyblade Chains? Sora stood on his tip toes, and grasped the box with the ends of his fingers. He opened the box, only to find key chains…for a Keyblade. His Keyblade appeared in his right hand.

"What in the world…"

Could it be possible? I mean, he was a Keyblade bearer after all…there could be a slight possibility that-

His thoughts were interrupted by someone rushing inside the room.

"Sora! What are you doing?" His mother screamed. The Keyblade in his hand wasn't helping either.

"Tell me. Tell me who has a Keyblade. Its dad isn't it?" he said.

"I knew this would happen one day…"

"Mom! Answer the question!"

"Me, okay? Me. Happy?" she said. Sora stood there, surprised. She slumped down to the bed.

"The Keyblade chose you because it knew that you would have a strong heart. I knew Riku would wield a Keyblade the day I met him. I knew you wouldn't. But the day darkness invaded Destiny Islands, I knew something bad would happen. I felt betrayal."

This didn't surprise Sora. His mother was known for predicting things, and sensing events before they happened. What he was surprised was that his mother wielded a Keyblade.

"So the Keyblade chose the next most powerful person. That was you Sora. I had asked for you to not be given a Keyblade for many reasons. But there was no way I could stop it from choosing you after Riku turned to the darkness. I knew were you were. I'm no fool. I didn't believe the bad excuse Donald and Goofy gave me. I knew that you were off saving the worlds, as I had been once."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said.

"Because, Sora, I wanted to protect you. You didn't deserve the burden of a Keyblade. I knew that from experience. You've turned out to be quite a warrior though, as I've been told. Riku's father is a Keyblade bearer as well. He was off fighting heartless after he found out his son was in danger. I stayed here because I didn't want to go back to the way I used to be. The Keyblade felt more like a curse than a blessing to me."

Somehow, for some reason, Sora was mad. Secrets kept from him, these types of secrets, made him mad. He stormed out of the room, not wanting to talk anymore. The Keyblade disappeared from his hand, and he went inside his room. He took off his shirt quickly, put on the navy blue one, and tried to put on one of his old shorts.

_Blast it._

They we way too short. He decided to stick with the black shorts he usually wore. Not wanting to see his mother again, he opened the window in his room, and jumped from there to the grass below. When he was younger, this would be a hard task. First, he would have to get over his partial fear of heights, Then, there was the task of being caught. Also, he had broken his arm once trying to do so, which wasn't a happy memory. But now that he had faced countless ordeals, all more frightening that jumping out of a window in a two story house, he had become not only stronger, but almost completely fearless. His only fear now was of the harming of his friends. He was completely scared of that.

He quickly got on the boat that said _Sora _on the side of it. It was odd. It looked like it had been used by someone else. The boat smelt of strawberries and cinnamon. It could only mean one thing.

_Kairi…_

Oh how he loved her. He would always deny it. But how he ached for her tender arms to wrap around him once more and embrace him. How he longed for those smooth lips to come in contact with his…

_Sora! Stop thinking like that!_

_Hush it, Roxas._

_Pervert…_

_Excuse me? Like you don't have a crush on Namine. _

_It's different._

_How? She is Kairi's nobody. It would only make sense if you had a crush on her like I have a crush on Kairi._

_We're here._

Sora snapped from his inner thoughts (and discussion for that matter) to give his attention to what stood in front of him. He quickly turned, only to come face to face with a certain red head. She was a bit too close.

Sora screamed.

Kairi had the same look in her eyes. She looked like that for a second, and the she started to giggle.

"Sora! You scared the living hell out of me!"

Like she had any hell in her. She was a Princess of Heart anyhow.

"Oh, and you think I was cheerful?"

"Oh, hush it."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sora saw Riku running toward them. He turned, only to find him with a worried look in his eyes.

"Kairi, you alright? I thought I heard you scream."

_Roxas, stop laughing!_

"It wasn't me screaming it was-" Kairi said before Sora grabbed her by the waist and covered her mouth. He made her sit on his lap. He smiled at Riku.

"MMM!!!" Kari couldn't part from him. His grip was too strong. When she tried to grab his arms and push them away, she found out why she couldn't get away from him. What had once been a skinny arm was now full grown muscle. He had become stronger. _A lot _stronger.

"You must be imagining things Riku."

Riku gave him a worried look before going back to what he was doing. As soon as he was out of sight, Sora let go of Kairi. When he let go, his first reaction was to run. Fast.

Kairi would tear him limb from limb if he didn't hurry. Luckily, he was faster than Kairi. He ended up getting tired and he hid inside the secret place where he once thought monsters lay. Now he knew that this was no ordinary place. It held the keyhole, which if locked in time, would have saved their world. Luckily, he was able to regain world peace and restore the worlds. He walked quietly through the room, and looked at the artwork. They had spent countless hours trying to decorate the walls. Even the mediocre drawings made Sora feel comfortable in such an ominous place. He looked up to the ceiling, only to find the blinding light of the sun. He looked down once more only to come face to face with the drawing Riku and he had made. He put his hand on it and smiled to himself. Ah, the good old times. Where there were no worries, no deceptions, and no bad things. Only happy thoughts, playing, and fun were on their schedule.

He looked around a bit more. His eye caught something. He kneeled down in front of it. It was the picture of him and Kairi. He had drawn a paoupu fruit that connected to Kairi the day before they were going to depart the islands. His eyes felt like they were tearing up. And before he knew it, one slipped down his cheek. He looked at the drawing again, and again, and again. He couldn't believe it. He stared at it until it was too blurry to look at. (A/N: Tears do that to me all the time….LMAO)

"Kairi…"

There, Kairi had drawn a paoupu as well for Sora.

"HA! I found y-" Kairi stopped. Sora turned slowly at the young girl's direction. Sora's cheeks were wet with tears.

"Sora? What's wrong?" she ran next to his side. She hugged him tightly by his waist. His hand was on something. She couldn't make it out.

It was the paoupu she had drawn for him 3 years ago. Right after she had returned to the islands. She smiled. Sora smiled.

"Kairi…" he wasn't sure what to say. He cleaned his wet face with the back of his hand.

"I hate it when someone sees me like this." Sora confessed. He turned around as Kairi unwrapped her arms from him, only for them to be wrapped around him once more. Sora hugged her tightly. He didn't want to let go. He never wanted to.

They stayed like that for a while. Just hugging one another. Making sure the other one was alright, until they're hearts were rhythmically the same. Kairi dug her head into his neck. Sora's chin rested on the top of her head.

"Sora…never forget. Anywhere you go, no matter how far, I'm always with you."

"Me too, Kairi. Me too." Sora stood up.

"Race you to the paoupu tree!" Kairi smiled. He always knew how to take a totally serious moment and make it playful.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Kairi said and ran off.

Sora followed.

* * *

"How is the plan going, sir?"

"Perfectly. The more the girl falls in love with the boy, the more I know what her true love is. And you know what that means."

"Yes."

"This calls for a brandy."

"I'll bring it right away, sir."

"Oh, Serenity, before I forget, there is a task I need you to do."

"Do tell."

"I need you to take care of this 'Riku' boy. He seems to be a threat for The Clan."

"Demolish him?"

"Actually, I want you to do something a bit different this time. I'm sure you'll enjoy it, though."

"Go on…"

* * *

LAUGHS EVILY

MWAHAHAHA!!

It took me a good 3 hours to write this down. I tried to make it sound as smart as I could…. passes out

Next chapter, Sora, Kairi and Riku go to school!!! sighs That's not very exciting…can we just skip to chapter 3? That one is way more exciting…

(Sora gives me devil eyes)

Fine….

Anyhow, next chapter will come up soon…maybe…I'm going to New York for a week, so the update might be after next week.

REVIEW!

Toodles!

Cara


	2. Destiny Islands: 2nd Day

**So far, this story isn't a hit at all. But I'll thank the people who read it, and also the newcomers. Thank you for taking some time to read this crappy story…XD.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would certainly not be here, waisting my time, when I could be actually making this into the third game.**

Sora groaned at the annoying beep coming from the clock. Was it really morning already?

He gave another loud groan before shifting his body towards the clock. He slammed his hand down, and the clock automatically stopped making noise, to his relief.

_Five more minutes…_ Sora thought in his head before pulling the covers up above his head and trying to sleep some more. He closed his eyes gently again, only to have them snap open once more as he remembered what the clock had read.

"Eight!?" He yelled to himself as he quickly took off the covers that concealed his body. He quickly ran to the bathroom, in only his boxers, (A/N: o.o….I imagine he sleeps that way) only to find that his mother was blow drying her hair. He was still a bit mad at her, and wanted to avoid her at all costs, but he didn't want to be late, either. Instead, he ran back to his room, searching in all directions for his uniform. By the time he had put that on, his mom would probably be done.

He quickly spotted the clothes perched on his rocking chair. He quickly took the blue and white plaid dress pants and slipped them on. They were like Kairi's plaid skirt, except, of course, they were pants. He grabbed the white dress shirt and slipped his right arm first, the other one following. He buttoned it up, and then he faced his long known enemy:

_The tie_.

Every year the school he attended to had asked that all boys and girls wear a tie. And the ties actually went very well with the uniform. But Sora had problems, with, lets say, putting it on for starters?

_Ok…so you cross and then put in between and then…ah! I don't have time for this!_

He ignored the fact that his tie looked completely ridiculous and ran barefoot to the bathroom, which to his relief was already empty. He stepped inside, and quickly brushed his teeth with a toothbrush he had last used 3 years ago. (He didn't bother brushing his teeth yesterday)

He ran a random brush though his hair, not bothering much that it looked completely messy. After all, the huge spikes that his hair formed weren't made with hair gel, as most people thought. They were completely natural, and even if he tried getting them wet, they would just pop back up again.

He put on socks and ran downstairs. He grabbed a piece of bread that was freshly popped from the toaster. He grabbed some jelly that was on the table and put some on the bread. He munched on it quickly, before shouting his departure, putting on his brown dress shoes, and grabbing his lunch. It was surprising how Sora's mother still did these things for him quietly, knowing very well she did not want to be spoken to by her son. It made Sora's heart ache, and made him feel very guilty. He hung his khaki backpack from one of his shoulders, and left.

**OoOoO**

Kari slowly walked towards her school, not hurrying at all. She was early, and there was no need to rush. She noticed that she was walking right in front of Sora's house, and as if he had read her mind, he walked outside of his house, looking very tired. He started messing with his tie, trying to make it look the right way, but failed. Kairi his quickly behind a tree, and let Sora leave his house. She started giggling.

_I'm never going to forget this…_

**OoOoO**

Sora quietly walked all by himself along the road. He kicked a random pebble he found on the road, and continued to walk silently. He saw a group of girls wallk past him, most of them whispering audible things like 'Whose the new kid?' or 'Wow, he is smoking!', which made Sora blush. He looked back at the ground again, only to have his head snap up when he felt delicate fingers wrap around his neck, then forcibly get on his back. He didn't even get time to gasp in surprise. Knowing well this was not a threat, he helped the person that was on him perch up by grabbing their thighs. He hear loud laughing, and turned around only to find a redhead.

"Kairi!" hes said, laughing as well. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned her body completely to his body. She rested her chin on his shoulders, and giggled.

"I hope you can take me all the way to school like this."

Her warm breath made him want to shiver. He laughed, and she tried to get off of him, only to find out he wasn't going to let go.

"Sora! Let go!" she giggled. He smiled, and started running. If he could carry a Keyblade, for a whole day straight, he certainly could carry Kairi. After all, she was very light. He enjoyed the squeals that escaped Kairi, as she wrapped her arms around his neck once more. He loved this feeling, to be so close to her, to feel as if there were no worries in the world…

He was completely ignoring the bizarre looks the other students gave him. Especially when you're a new kid and you look like you've been best friends with the most popular girl in school for years.

Although almost everyone didn't know who the spiky haired boy was, Tidus and Wakka came up running to him as soon as they saw him.

"Dude! How've you been? I haven't seen you in years!" Wakka said. Sora, laughed and slightly jumped, trying to position her the right way on his back. She was slipping off on purpose.

"SORA! LET ME GO!" Kairi screamed playfully.

"Alright. That ought to teach you not to jump on me and scare the crap out of me." He said, letting Kairi fall off him.

"Nice to see you too! It's been three years!" Sora said.

"Where were you all this time?" asked Tidus.

_Crap…_

It would be difficult to explain what happened to them, especially when they don't even know that there's other world out there.

"I was in…Canada? Yes! Canada!" Sora said, laughing nervously.

"Alrighty! See you later man! You can tell us about the chicks that were swarming over you there later!" Tidus said, and they left without another word. (AN: IM SO SORRY IF IM MAKING TIDUS OR WAKKA OOC! I've never played the game, so I don't how he acts…)

Sora turned to face Kairi, only to see that hundreds of girls were swarming around her.

"Who is that kid?"

"Is he available?"

"Is he that kid that you kept yapping about last year?"

"He's nothing compared to the other guys, Kai."

"I can see why your dating!"

That last question made Sora blush thirteen shades of red. He had always thought of Kairi as more than just a friend, but dating? That made him want to run away. He had always been shy, which got into the way of intimacy. He remembered the first time he was kissed (AN: Do you really think the adorable Sora wasn't kissed before? Psh…shame on you) He was about 7, when he still didn't know Kairi. He nearly missed, if it weren't for the fact that the girl took his cheek in her hand and straightened his head up. But that girl moved away the day after.

_If I'm going to move away, at least I want my first kiss to be here. _

Then she leaned forward and kissed him.

It was odd, kissing someone he didn't like. It felt like he was just kissing air. There was no passion in it, no love, and no desire. He imagined that's why high school sweet hearts broke up. The fire that had once been burning had gone out, and they no longer felt an attraction towards that said person. He couldn't imagine doing that again.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Kairi walk towards him. He straightened up, hoping he didn't look dazed due to his thoughts.

"Don't pay attention to them. They do that all the time."

"So while I was away, you dated some people?" he asked,

"Not exactly. I mean, I did, but it was like going to the dance or something." She said, a slight blush tickling her cheeks.

_See, she doesn't like you…_

He frowned at the thought. He looked away, searching for Riku. Where was that damn boy? He felt soft fingers untie his tie, and then re-make it, this time the way its supposed to be. He smiled thankfully at Kairi, and she hugged him tightly.

"What's that for?"

"For being so adorable when you're jealous."

Sora gave her an odd look before hugging her for a split second, and then letting go.

"I will never understand you." He chuckled.

"Hey there, lovebirds!"

Sora turned around, only to find Riku. He was wearing the same uniform as he was, and really, plaid was starting to blind Sora's eyes. He'd rather wear his gear than this uniform any day.

"I thought you couldn't be seen with Juniors." Sora joked. Riku rolled his eyes and hit him in the back of his head.

"Shut up and get to class _Junior._" Kairi giggled. Sora sighed and smiled, and walked inside the school, Kairi and Riku following.

**OoOoO**

_Hmm, this one is interesting._

Serenity was on top of a tree, her legs spread apart, and her arms in between, holding her up on the large branch. Her cat ears wiggled at the distant sound of rustling leaves.

"What are you doing here, Daisuke?" Serenity asked, not bothering to turn around. She kept her eye on the young white haired boy, who suddenly walked toward another boy.

_That must be Sora, the Keyblade bearer. Master is trying to deceive him…_

"Better yet, what are you doing here sweet pie?" she flinched. She hated him for being so idiotic and flirtatious.

"Oh, I thought a stalker like you would know better than anyone."

"Don't make me hurt you. It would hurt me more than you." Daisuke said. She let out a loud chuckle.

"Like you could defeat me." She said, and then back flipped, landing in front of him.

"Anyway, I asked you first. What are you doing here?" she asked, getting irritated. His presence alone made her want to rip him to pieces.

"Master sent me. Now answer mine. _What are you doing here?_" he asked.

"I like to observe my prey before I kill them. It helps know what I'm going up against."

"Oh, I thought it had to do with your fascination with humans. You're always reading about them. They are mortals. What good are they?"

"Don't forget, we used to be mortals as well, until that damn bastard placed this wrecked curse on us. Now I'm a damn cat-human. And even better, I can't remember anything about my human days."

"Katsuo saved us from death. We can never die."

"That's were your wrong. We _can_ die. There's just not someone strong enough. There is a difference." He laughed. She turned around, sensing someone moving. She ran to were she was before, only to find Riku was no longer there.

"Damn it. Leave already. Your presence disgusts me." She said, and without another word, he snapped his fingers, and disappeared with a poof of blue.

_Good riddance. _Serenity thought before moving towards the school.

"This is getting interesting…"

* * *

**BAH! IT TOOK ME ALL DAY CUZ I CONSTANTLY GOT INSPIRED AND UNINSPIRED!!!**

**Meh, I think this is too short…**

**Probably a crappy chappie as well…**

**Spanks Sora with yaoi paddles**

**GAH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? --**

**For being so damn adorable….**

**O.o….**

**HAHAHAHA XD **

**Toodles!!**

**Cara**


	3. Destiny Islands: 2nd Day, Part 2

Ok! So here's chapter…3? Umm…yeah!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I own only Serenity, and a few OC that I will put in this story. And that's cool enough for me.**

**Dedicated to my new friends from Canada (you know who you are). **

* * *

Sora tried to fight off the feeling that he was being watched. It was a sixth sense he had developed when he was out in battle. Knowing someone was watching him always gave him the upper hand. He turned around quickly for the fourth time, only to see normal students, wandering about their own business. Sora really was becoming…what was that word he learned in 3rd period? 

Oh, right. Paranoid.

He quickly entered his 7th and final period, Math. Oh how he despised math. The whole concept of grasping it was sickening, and tests only made him quench in fear.

He'd rather kill Xemnas' reincarnation than have to deal with this bull.

But, then again, one positive thing came out of all this. Kairi.

Because some way or another, Kairi had been able to have almost all of her periods with him, except Reading and History. Not that he minded. Six periods with her were all he needed.

He sat down on a desk, naturally the one farthest from the teacher. He read the blackboard, which had the name Ms. Rain printed at the top left corner. Posters encouraging hard work were plastered all over the classroom, which made Sora wonder if the teachers actually thought that students would listen to those child like things.

_Reach for the moon__! Even if you miss, you'll land among the stars!_

_There are many decisions in life, choose wisely._

Sora's eyes soon fell upon the redhead that walked into the room. She sat next to him quietly. She leaned forward and put her supplies at the bottom of her seat. She then turned to Sora, and smiled widely.

"Hey there! So, how's it going?"

"Horribly. My teachers think my spiky hair is a 'distraction for the learning process'. Then I told them that the only way to prevent them from stop being spiky was to shave my hair off. One of them suggested I do that."

"Wow. Well, I hear this teacher is actually pretty cool. It's the damn subject she teaches that screws up her rep." Kairi noted. Sora turned to look at his new Math teacher. Unlike most of his teachers, this one held a genuine smile, instead of a 'why the hell am I here' look.

She leaned against her desk and waited for the rest of her students to arrive. As soon as she saw that most her desks were full, she closed the door.

"Hello there students! My name is Ms. Rain. I will be your math teacher for the rest of the school year. Even though most of you guys live in fear of those dreaded digitals, I will teach you everything from the basics to advanced Algebra. So, let me pass these sheets out, they are to be signed by your parents and then returned back to me."

Sora sighed.

He couldn't be any more unlucky than he was now.

**OoOoOoO**

"Hello there students! I am Sere- I mean…" Serenity turned around to look at the board. Her gaze fell upon a name in white cursive.

"Ms. Jefferson. I teach…um…"

_Blast! What in the world do I teach? _

She looked around the classroom. She couldn't find any traces of a subject. Suddenly she found some quotes. Literary quotes to be exact.

"Reading! Of course! Ehm, today I want to get to know you all. So lets start with you, Rik- I mean kid with the unusual white hair." Riku raised an eyebrow. He stood up, the other children following his every move.

"I am Riku Urusai." (AN: I totally made that up.)

"And Mr. Urusai, what would you say is your greatest fear?" Riku looked at the teacher a bit oddly before answering.

"I don't believe I have a fear. Anyway, how will this benefit us academically? I don't believe that has anything to do with _Language_." Riku emphasized, letting the teacher know they were not in Reading.

The students giggled lightly. She suppressed the thought of strangling the boy.

"Excuse me! Mr. Urusai, I do know for a fact that everyone fears something. I just happen to be itching to know what your fear is." Serenity said quietly, keeping her cool.

Oh, you're probably confused at the moment. See, Serenity has the ability to transform into whomever she wants to. It's an ability special dark chasers have. And even though she wasn't actually a chaser, she held the abilities of one. Like, she wielded a claw-like keyblade.

Anyhow, as I was saying, the actual Ms. Jefferson was in the middle of her supplies closet passed out, where no one would find her.

"I don't have a fear. I thought I made that clear ma'am." Riku responded, receiving giggles once again for being witty. Oh, she could already smell his blood all over her keyblade…

"Ok, then. I suppose then you have an interest. A hobby. Something you hold dear, something that could make your hold world spin if something where to happen to it." She said, her eyes mischievously glancing at Riku.

And at that moment, Riku felt like he was being ripped to shreds. Somehow, deep in his heart, he knew that wasn't Ms. Jefferson. Something deep inside him, even though he didn't notice it, and would regret not having noticed, knew that she had plans. Not good ones for that matter.

And then the bell rang. (AN: I know, I know…but they only have 3o minute classes today. They could have easily been talking for that time.)

Finally, school was over. Riku smiled, took up his things, and left after almost everyone was gone.

"Mr. Urusai, I would watch my back if I were you." Serenity said.

"I'll take that as a threat." Riku said, and then left for home.

**OoOoOoO**

"Out of all the rotten luck! I can't believe I have to get this signed! I don't want to talk to _her_." Sora exclaimed as he walked home with Riku and Kairi. Kairi laughed, and Riku was still in his own little world.

_I would watch my back if I were you…_

It seemed so odd. No teacher would ever say that to Riku. Heck, most teachers were scared of Riku.

"Riku! Hello?" Kairi waved her hand in front of him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry."

"Dude, you seem worried. What's wrong?" Sora said, worried. Riku wasn't the type to mope, or even hold a grudge..

"Oh, nothing. Just a rough day, y'know?" Riku said.

"Ok, so I'll meet you guys at the island after dinner, ok? Bye!" Kairi said, and ran owards her house. Sora waved, smiling his cheesy smile.

"You know, I think we've got a new threat." Riku told Sora. Sora smiled.

"Yeah. English." Sora said. Riku chuckled.

"Seriously, though. I had this feeling in Language. I couldn't figure it out, but I felt like when we were about to leave the islands. It's…odd.

"Well, then. I'm sure the King can take care of it." Sora said, and Riku looked at the horizon. The sun was starting to shine dimly.

"I guess." Riku said, and they parted for home.

**OoOoOoO**

After dinner, Sora quietly took his plates and went to the sink to wash them. Like he always did.

"You don't have to wash them tonight." Sora's mother said. Sora nodded.

"I'm going to the island." Sora said, not looking at his mother.

"Ok. Come back before twelve. It is a school night, you know." She said.

"And leave those papers that I'm sure I have to sign on the coffee table in the living room."

"Fine." Sora muttered. His mother said nothing else. Sora quickly grabbed the papers, put them on the coffee table, and then headed upstairs. He then put on his usual outfit, and jumped out of his bedroom window. He quickly headed for the dock. Luckily, it was only 5:00, so the sun hadn't set yet.

_History is repeating itself…_

Sora felt a large pang in his head. He put his hand on his forehead and shut his eyes out of pain. He let out a slight scream, before falling. Suddenly, the pain stopped. There were still traces of the pain, but it was gone nonetheless. He perched himself up with the help of his right knee.

"What the heck was that?" Sora muttered to himself.

"History is repeating itself?" Sora questioned. He remembered what Riku had said earlier. Maybe…maybe there was something happening. This couldn't be good.

Sora quickly got into his boat, hurrying to the island. He had to talk to Riku.

_NO! You can't let Riku know. He'll only worry._

_But…_

_No buts. You can't let him know._

Against his personal beliefs, Sora had to agree. They had just come back, for goodness sakes. Plus, the King was probably going to take those matters into his own hands.

Suddenly, the sand let the boat come to a stop. Sora got out slowly, and then saw Kairi. She was looking at her charm. The charm that made his Keyblade become Oathkeeper.

"Hey Kairi!" Sora said, walking over to Kairi. She smiled at him, and then she stood up.

"You know, I was thinking. I remembered how horrible I felt when I forgot you. Somehow I knew that I forgot you. It was an odd feeling. Not knowing what you've forgotten." (AN: I have these headaches sometimes, and they signal me that I've forgotten something. It's VERY weird.)

"I missed you and Riku, a lot. But I felt like I had a very strong connection to you. I wonder if you ever got that note I sent you." Sora smiled.

"Actually, I did. Its what opened the door to light. You're how I got my memories back as well. You seem to be my light in darkness, Kairi." Sora said, looking at the horizon. Kairi blushed.

"Well, I'm going to go take a look around. I haven't been here in ages." Sora said, for some reason wanting to get away from Kairi. He figured it was because he felt awkward with Kairi, like if some feeling had grown while they were separated.

"Alright. I promised Selphie I'd help her look for shells anyway." Kairi said. Sora started walking around the island. He went through the small house that took them to another part of the island where a paoupu tree was. He saw Riku sitting on the tree, and decided to join him. Sora leaned against the tree, his fingers curled behind his neck to make his signature pose.

They stared quietly at the sunset, watching the waves crash against one another.

"Nothings changed, huh?" Riku said.

"Nope. Nothing will." Sora replied.

"What a small world." Riku said, his mind going back to the memories of his adventures.

"But part of one that's much bigger."

They stood in silence for a while more, their thoughts in other places.

"Hey, Riku, what do you think the door to light was?" Sora asked. This question had been haunting him for some time, and he wasn't sure of what the answer was. He supposed it was Kairi's letter.

Riku rolled his eyes and jumped off the paoupu tree. He poked Sora's heart with his index finger. Sora looked at his chest, and then stared at Riku questionably. His heart? Well, his heart had helped him before. His lips curled to form a smile.

**OoOoOoO**

Kairi's heart stopped beating. She couldn't help it.

It had been minutes ago that she had been picking up seashells. And now, she had a bottle in her hands. A bottle with a message in it.

With the _King's _Seal.

Before Selphie even got the chance to mutter a word, Kairi was running towards the boys, as if though the devil was on her heels.

* * *

**OH YEAH! CHAPTER 3 COMPLETE!**

**And it only took me 4 hours…**

**-passes out-**

**Anyhow, next chapter there WILL BE GARANTEED FLUFF! So Review!!!**

**Or…you know…**

**-takes out an embarrassing clip of yours-**

**Yeah….**

**TOODLES!**

**Cara**


	4. Destiny Islands: The Note

**Meh finally chapter 4…or I don't know what chapter****…well…bye!**

* * *

Kairi ran faster. She looked up for a split second, and saw Riku and Sora. She busted in though the wooden door that led to the staircase that took her upstairs where they were. She didn't slow down when she saw them. She went even faster. As soon as she was right next to Sora, she hunched down to catch her breath.

"What's up?" Sora questioned. She tried to mutter something, but realized that only breath came out. Instead, she lifted her right hand up. Sora looked at the bottle. Then, she twisted her wrist slightly. A little mouse's head. He immediately took the bottle from Kairi's hand, and opened the bottle. He took the note out, only God knows how, (probably out of nervousness), and scanned the paper carefully. He could feel Kairi's and Riku's eyes on the paper as well. He read it once more.

_Dear Sora,_

_Trouble has emerged. Will explain when you arrive. Not safe to explain here. Friends will arrive soon to take you to Disney Castle. Be prepared._

_King Mickey_

"Yes! Finally, an adventure!" Kairi beamed. Sora looked at Kairi, and then at Riku. Riku had the same expression as him. Riku's eyes spoke to him.

_She cannot go. It would be too risky. Besides, what if Destiny Islands were to be attacked? She is the only hope for this island._

_I know…_

_Tell her._

_Who? ME?_

_Yes, you._

_But, I'm horrible at breaking news. You tell her._

_You love her, so you tell her, lover boy._

Sora flushed. He knew Riku knew, he had just never directly told him. Sora turned his head over his right shoulder and looked down, trying to hide his blush. Even through his tanned skin, the redness tickling his cheeks was visible.

"Fine. But you owe me." Sora said, and turned his back towards Riku. He walked over to the ecstatic Kairi. His heart was breaking. She was just so damn naïve. She didn't understand the fact that she could _die_ out there. Out there, no one had mercy. No one gave second chances. He quietly approached her.

"Kairi, you can't come." Sora said plainly. She turned around, her face stunned.

"Why not? I thought we would stick together from now on!" she exclaimed, her amethyst eyes shining. This was going to be harder than he thought…

"Kairi, it's…it's not that simple." Sora said, his hand subconsciously reaching for the back of his neck. It had been something he was used to doing when nervous. He either threw out his keyblade, or put his hand behind his neck to prevent the keyblade from appearing.

"What's not so simple? I can wield a keyblade! I'm a princess of heart. I think if anyone were to sacrifice their life for the sake of someone else, I should be the first one on the list!" Kairi exclaimed.

"No. I should be. Because I wield a keyblade. Kairi, I care for you too much to let something happen to you. I would rather die, knowing your safe, than be alive, knowing I wasn't there when you needed me." He said, half screaming.

There it was. No one could put the words back. He had technically told her he loved her. Sora's eyes widened. Had she seen it? Of course she had. Every word in that sentence dripped and oozed love. Because that was exactly the case. He loved her.

"Sora…" Riku muttered. He knew what his friend was doing.

"I…I'm…Sora…I care too much for you too…I…don't…want to stay. I want to be with you. Please." Her eyes shone with…want. It was the only way to describe it. She didn't need to go, and yet she wanted to.

"Kairi…please…I don't want you to get hurt." Sora said. He grabbed her hand, both his strong raspy hands warming her's instantly.

"Okay. I guess…but, please promise me that you'll come and say goodbye before you go. And you'll try to write." Kairi asked.

"Yes, I promise." Sora said. He had this strange impulse to hug her. To embrace her, and to tell her how much she meant to him. But he couldn't. He knew it would be difficult for her, if, it weren't already difficult enough. He simply smiled, and then headed towards Riku, his face growing sad. He was going to miss her like hell.

**OoOoOoO**

Days passed with Sora disconnected from school. He no longer held a grudge towards his mother. He had managed to say I'm sorry without actually saying it. Sora walked through the halls, desperately waiting for a sign of someone from Disney castle. But nothing came.

Finally, Friday arrived. Sora walked slowly to school. He was uneasy this whole week. He had already packed his bags, and told his mother and father about his new adventure. They had understood, but Sora's mother had a blank face. Maybe she was worried? It felt more like a question than a statement. He walked up towards Kairi, waving hi with a smile.

"Hey Sora! Guess what? I could've sworn I saw Axel beating up this other blonde guy with a mullet this morning…it was a tad bit odd. So, anyway-" Sora looked at her surprised.

"Kairi, are you sure?" Sora said.

"I was probably hallucinating. What are the odds of Axel appearing here?" Kairi said. Sora sighed.

"I know, it's just, I've been a tad bit impatient."

"Oh, you want to leave that badly!?" Kairi pouted, and turned around to go with Selphie.

"No, Kairi! It's…it's not what I meant!" Sora tried convincing her. She turned around, her face mad. She was already disappointed about the fact that she couldn't go with him on the adventure. He shouldn't anger her more.

"I'm not mad." Kairi responded. Her face showed the exact opposite. Sora went off to his 1st period, Reading. He quickly walked in, took his seat, and then stared at the board. Shakespearean? What was that?

"Ok, class, the first thing we'll learn today is-" the teacher was interrupted by the phone ringing. The brunette quietly approached the phone and picked it up with her left hand, silencing it.

"Hello?" she spoke. Silence fell over the classroom.

"Okay, he's on his way." She said, hanging up the phone.

"Sora, it seems your needed at the principal's office. Don't worry, it's not a bad thing" she smiled, gave him a hall pass, and off he went.

As Sora scurried through the hallway, looking for the principal's office, his Keyblade suddenly appeared. Sora sighed. This thing was appearing all over the place.

But then it pointed towards a dark figure that seemed to look like a heartless. But it wasn't. It was something completely different.

"What the…" Sora trailed off. The figure seemed to have armor, black amour. Red lines appeared on the sides of it's head. It then pounced towards Sora.

Sora quickly defended, his Keyblade having contact with its abdomen. He tried to slash the Keyblade through its side, but found it vanished. Suddenly, it grabbed the back of his neck.

"Dammit!" Sora shouted. He flung his foot, the back of it kicking it on the face. When he was released, he slashed it quickly. Suddenly, instead of a heart, a small bright yellow light floated away, the body of the thing disappearing. Sora's Keyblade disappeared. A teacher walked outside of her classroom.

"What's all the racket, young man?" she shouted.

"Racket? I heard nothing, ma'am." Sora smiled. The smile that even the mean teachers fell for. She seemed to think about something for a second. Possibly if she should trust him or not.

"Okay. Now get back to class!" she said, and slowly closed her door. Sora sighed. That was a close one.

"What the hell was that thing?" Sora whispered as he kept walking. He rubbed the back of his neck, not only because he was nervous, but also because of the pain that was surging from it. That thing was strong.

Finally, Sora arrived at the principal's office. He walked inside. He found no secretary, so he quietly walked inside the office where the principal was, only to find Riku and Kairi there.

And…

"What the hell?" Sora shouted. Kairi and Riku turned around, there expressions terrified. Sora had sure scared them with a small scream.

"Thank…gosh, we though you were a teacher!" Kairi said. She took in a big breath.

"Oh, hey the Roxas! Now that we're all here, let's talk." Axel said, smiling.

"You're…you're still alive!" Sora exclaimed, ignoring the fact he had just called him Roxas.

"Yes, I am. Demyx is here too, he's just with the teachers, making sure they don't annoy us." Axel said. Riku frowned.

"What did you do?" Riku said calmly.

"Nothing! We offered doughnuts…they sure like 'em. Anyway, we don't work for the dark side anymore, so clam down, kid." Axel put his feet up on the desk, his hands bouncing a ball from one hand to another.

"Well, I guess I should explain why I'm alive. Ya see, this weirdo managed to revive me and some of the other Organization 13 members, hoping we would help him conquer the world. What was his name? Oh, yeah, Pete. But, I'd really hate to follow that dog's lead, so instead I came to help out the King." Axel said.

"Are you still a nobody? You look…different." Kairi said.

"Well, actually, I've got my heart back, so no, Princess." Axel said, he stood up, showing off his new clothes. He had a red sleeveless shirt underneath and black sleeveless jacket. At the bottom of the jacket, there were flames. His eyes were the same, with little black tears at the bottom. His usually spiky hair was now pulled back in a ponytail. His dark blue jeans were loose, making only the tips of his black shoes visible.

"Well, enough about me, let's talk about the real matter...wait, Roxas, what's with your neck?" Axel looked at his neck. It was red.

"Something attacked me on the way here, and it's Sora." Sora said. Kairi stood up and inspected the injury.

"A chaser? Did he have black armor?" Axel asked. Sora nodded, wincing in pain. He should try not doing that.

"Dammit, they're here too." Axel said, his fist punching down on the desk.

"It looks bad." Kairi said. Kairi's fingers touched the back of his neck. Suddenly, a small light emerged from her fingertips. The redness disappeared.

"Woah, what was that?" Kairi said, her face stunned.

"You're able to heal wounds because of your position, a Princess of Heart. I though you knew this already, Princess." Axel said, lifting an eyebrow.

"I didn't."

"Well, now you know. Back to the real problem. You're coming with me. Now." Axel said.

"Now? What about our teachers? Won't they notice?" Sora asked.

"That is true." Riku said.

"I'm disappointed, I thought you guys were more tough. Kairi isn't complaining."

"She's not coming." Sora said.

"Says who? She _has_ to come, whether you like it or not. She is the only one who can lock the souls, anyway. You're just needed so she won't be alone, or killed." Axel said.

"Kairi is the only one who can lock what? I have a Keyblade too." Sora said.

"Okay, defensive boy. You aren't a Princess of Heart. Therefore, you can't lock the souls of the other ones. Besides, wouldn't you like your lady to be with you instead of leaving her behind?" Axel said, nudging Sora with his elbow. Sora blushed, a frown appearing on his face.

"Okay, then it's settled." Axel said. Suddenly Demyx burst through the door.

"We leave. Now." Demyx said. His outfit was like Axel's, except he had a blue shirt, and instead of flames, he had waves.

"DEMYX! What the hell are you doing here?" Axel screamed. "You're supposed to be with the teachers, moron!"

"I know, that's what I came for, They're coming."

"Shit! Okay, lets get out of here!" Axel said, his palm crating a dark portal in the middle of the classroom.

"Ladies first, Princess." Axel said, his hand directing towards the portal. Kairi stepped inside, followed by Riku, Sora, Axel, and Demyx.

* * *

**Eh, hate the chapter…it wasn't exciting in the least…well, toodles!**

**Cara**


	5. DI: Departure to Disney Castle

* * *

Sora ran inside the darkness. He couldn't see anything. Only black.

"Hello?" Sora said. He was beginning to think he was lost. Suddenly, a bright light appeared out of nowhere.

"Over here!" Someone exclaimed. He could see a ghostly figure. Suddenly he saw it was Axel, casting Firaga. Quickly, Sora followed. He felt the aura of another dark portal and stepped in. He was surrounded by nothingness, he only felt cold, and then suddenly he was in a gummi ship. A very small gummi ship.

"Well, I know this is small, but Demy and I wanted to pack light. Anyways, this thing travels fast. We should be in Disney Castle in 30 minutes." Axel said. Kairi squeezed between Sora and Riku, who winced as they felt she was trying to move about. It wasn't her fault. She was excited.

"Hey, wait a sec. Why the rush?" Riku said. Not feeling the wall, he accidentally elbowed it, a curse word following.

"Well, unless you want your dear Princess to lose her soul, I would suggest we leave now. Any objections?" Axel said. Noticing Sora was going to exclaim something stupid about what he just said, Axel simply replied,

"When we get to Disney Castle, damn it, I thought we made that clear! King Mickey is waiting there to explain everything." Axel explained. Sora quieted for a second.

_We leave, now._

_I know that Roxas. Do you think I want her to lose her soul?_

"What's this?" Kairi asked. She pointed toward a small red button.

"Don't touch that!" All four men exclaimed. She laughed, the four men sighed. This was going to be a long ride.

For 30 minutes, Sora, Kairi, and Riku waited impatiently at the back of the gummi. They sat in what was supposed to be the dining table. It looked like they had been living here for a while.

"Axel, why did it take you guys a week to find us?" Sora said.

"Because of your darn Key Blade. It locked all the pathways to other worlds, you see. It isn't that easy to unlock 'em without one." Axel said.

"Also, chasers knew our plan. That's why we don't go around and say things that are top secret in places that don't have protective magic around them." Demyx said. He opened a cooler, where it looked like it was packed by ice cream. He slipped a Sea Salt Ice Cream bar out, and started licking it. Sora's stomach rumbled. Last one he had had was one given to him by Uncle Scrooge. He had enjoyed each last bite of it.

"Want one?" Sora nodded. Demyx handed one over to him, and Sora quietly ate it.

"What's that?" Kairi asked.

"Ice Cream. Want to try it?" Sora pointed the ice cream towards Kairi. She grabbed it, and took a bite. Unlike most girls, she completely ignored the fact that it was slobbered with Sora's spit. She tasted the small blue ice.

"It's…salty! No, sweet!" She exclaimed.

"Glad you like it. You can eat the rest, if you want." Sora said. She gladly ate the rest of it.

"How un-princess like of you." Axel said, chuckling. She just glared. Axel would have to learn she wasn't under his capture anymore.

'_The Gummi Has Landed. Disney Castle' _a robotic voice erupted. Sora longed to get out of the small gummi ship. Everyone left the gummy eagerly. Sora and Riku walked faster than usual. This was very nerve racking. What had Axel said about souls? Why would they steal Kairi's? So many questions unanswered. Axel, Demyx, Sora, Riku and Kairi all walked quickly to the office, which was located in the library. As soon as they walked in, they expected to see the King quietly waiting. They were wrong. Inside the large room (I know it's not large in actuality, but you would think his office is huge) There were at least 20 men and women.

When they stepped inside, everyone turned to look at Sora.

"Look! It's Sora!" Aerith shouted. She quickly hugged Sora.

"And Riku! I haven't seen you in ages!" She quickly hugged Riku, who stared at her. He didn't know her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know you but you don't know me! I'm Aerith!" Riku smiled.

"Order! Come on guys, we have some things to get settled here!" A small voice said. It was the King, King Mickey.

"Sora! Riku! Kairi! Step up front, you guys are the ones that need to hear this the most." Mickey exclaimed. As Sora walked between the other strangers, he felt stares on his back. Something wasn't right.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, we shall start. Everyone, keyblades up." Mickey said. Almost instantly, everyone popped up their keyblades. There were many designs and colors, all pointed upwards. Sora and Riku did the same. Suddenly, a light beamed out of all of them.

"Okay, now that we made the shield to prevent heartless, nobodies, and chasers to come inside, I better explain what's been happening. Yen Sid is here." Everyone bowed for an instant, showing their respect for the elder. Sora, and Riku did so, and Kairi followed after taking a while to look at her surroundings. Sora looked up for an instant. He saw Donald and Goofy. As everyone rose once more, Sora lightly waved at them. Donald winked, and Donald hyucked, but covered it with his mouth.

"Welcome, Key Bearers. I have been noticing some strange differences in the soul passage. As you all are aware of, usually, after the heart is released, it either becomes a nobody, or simply fades away. But something odd is happening. There are less nobodies each and every day. This, by itself, is indeed a good thing, but yet, it only gets worse." A hologram of a Chaser appeared.

"You see, anyone with a strong heart can wield a Keyblade, but, the soul is what gives the heart its powers. Without the soul, the heart and the body would simply not exist. The soul is what ties everything together. It's the small light that every human being has. That is why heartless take a black form, because there is no soul in them. But this is changing. Souls are being captured, and the heart becomes and heartless. The souls are darkened, and then placed back into their old bodies. A chaser is then formed. I believe Sora was attacked by one earlier today." Sora suddenly snapped back into his surroundings.

"Um, yes sir." Sora said.

"Axel! Why didn't you protect him?" Yen Sid erupted.

"Sorry gramps. I was with the other kids when that happened." Axel said. Yen Sid ignored his nickname, and turned towards Sora.

"Sora, what did they do to you?" Yen Sid asked. Sora pointed at his neck.

"Well, it was only one. It grabbed me by the neck, almost crushing it. But I kicked it before it could do any more damage. It disappeared afterwards…a small light following." Sora said. The feeling of having many eyes on him has nerve racking, and he felt like leaving. But he had to get over this feeling.

"Oh. Sora, you didn't happen to feel an injection, did you?" Mickey asked.

"No." Sora said.

"That's good. Take this note, if a chaser happens to inject you with a serum, quickly retreat to your station. That stuff is poisonous, y'know." Mickey said.

"Well, now. I have to say something that will affect us all. A war, it's arousing. I fear history will repeat itself…I read somewhere that-"

_History will repeat itself…_

Sora felt a large pang like last time. This time, though, it hit him full force. He fell on his knees, before completely collapsing.

"SORA!" a voice called out. Sora blacked out.

_There were three soldiers. _

_This place, it had thousands of keyblades..._

_Twilight Realm…_

_Suddenly, one jerked another soldier backward, and ran towards an elderly looking man. Sora gasped. It looked like someone he knew…_

_The elderly man summoned something humanlike, but not quite it. It looked dangerously close to a chaser. He then made a giant piece of earth pulled the elderly man forward, while it jerked the soldier downward. Meanwhile, the other two fought with what looked like a chaser. Only this one didn't have red stripes on the sides of its helmet. A red design covered his chest. They fought furiously. Sora couldn't keep up with what was happening. It was moving too quickly. Suddenly, he saw one of the men being jerked up into a crystal like structure. Sora screamed. _

"_Help him! Someone! Help him!" _

_As if though they could hear him, a man quickly tried to rescue him. Suddenly an explosion was heard._

"_No!" _

_Sora didn't know why a tear slipped down his face. He didn't know why this was happening. He felt horrible to see that person be hurt._

_Suddenly, the man trying to save the other one slashed at the elder man. He quickly retaliated with…_

_A keyblade?!_

_But, aren't only good people supposed to have keyblades?_

_Suddenly, the man he thought was hurt slashed at the old man from behind. Unfortunately, he was too slow. He was grasped from the back of the neck. Sora remembered being attacked in the morning._

"_This is the day you will all remember the name Xemnas!" the elder man screamed. The man in his grasp tightened his grip dangerously. He then slashed hundreds of keyblades towards the man that was trying to save the soldier under his control. The man flew downward. _

"Somebody! Help Sora!" Kairi pleaded.

"We can't do anything!" Donald said. He tried casting cure. Yen Sid tried magic spells, but all were useless.

"NO!!" Sora screamed. Tears were streaming down his pale face. Kairi didn't know what to do.

_Suddenly, the man under his grasp gasped. Somehow, Sora could hear him._

"_Run…Aqua…"_

_The girl known as Aqua looked up. She looked at him, feeling hopeless._

"_No." she mouthed._

_Then the man was surrounded by dark aura. _

"Kairi…"

"Sora!" Kairi quickly took his head in her hands, and put him on her lap.

_He froze. Sora was suddenly the soldier. He felt himself being thrown. He couldn't move. _

_Kairi_

_Riku_

_Forgive me…_

_Every inch of his body hurt. Suddenly, his hand flew off. Sora winced in pain. He flew more, and then he was on the ground. He flew towards the girl. She quickly grabbed a hold of him. She placed him on his lap. Sora looked up at her. _

"Sora…" Kairi said. Sora's eyes slowly opened. Kairi looked down at Sora.

"What…happened?" Sora said. He couldn't help but think of Aqua, the way Kairi held him in his arms.

"I'm not sure." Kairi said. Sora felt his cheeks. They were wet with tears.

"Why…" Sora asked.

"Sora, what happened to you?"

"I think…I saw the future." Sora said.

"What?" Kairi asked. She didn't understand.

"Kairi, I think I die in your arms." And with that Sora closed his eyes. His head hurt. He couldn't take it much longer. He quickly drifted away.

* * *

MPH…THAT SHOULD KEEP YOU HOOKED! XD.

Anyways, this will all be explained…in Chapter 34.

HAHA!

I definitely have you hooked now.

Toodles,

Cara


	6. Disney Castle: Bittersweet Realizations

**Rawr! Okay, Chapter 6. Just so everyone knows, I think my really good friend Brittany wants to rewrite ****Chapter 5, so don't be surprised.**

**Special Thanks To Brittany Who Put All The Smart Stuff In This Chapter!!!!!**

**YOU ROCK DUDDETT! **

**Disclaimer: **

* * *

Sora woke up in a queen sized bed, with a warm and soft quilt covering him. Its colours shimmered with all the blues you could imagine. Sora yawned and tried to stretch out his arms, but something was holding one back. He shifted his weight to see who or what it was, only to find it was the one person he cared for most. Kairi's head rested against his hand, and her fingers were gently intertwined with his. Sora blushed every shade of red possible. 

Had she really fallen asleep next to him? Doubt ran through Sora's mind in all directions. Kairi would never of liked Sora ... At least not in that way.

Sora looked at her beautiful face as she slept, and could see that her cheeks were tear stained. His heart pounded inside of him madly. Sora loved Kairi with all of his heart; an indescribable passion buried deep within himself.

Sora sat up straight and crept his free hand up to Kairi's face, caressing her cheek gently. Roxas shouted inside his head, warning him that what he was doing wasn't good and that he should stop. Sora ignored his second conscience.

He settled his hand with his other and closed his eyes again. As he did he could feel Kairi waking from her slumber, and he opened his eyes once more.

"Sora!" she exclaimed as their eyes met each others. She tackled him with a hug, sending both of them to the ground. Sora smiled, their legs tangled together. She just hugged him for a moment, before sitting on his stomach. (He didn't mind though. She was lighter than expected.)

"Sora, you won't believe how horrible I felt when that happened to you." Kairi told him finally.

Sora tried to remember the past events. Arriving at Disney Castle, going to the King's office. Then…then he passed out, saw his death, woken up, and passed out again from exhaustion. His face had been full of tears, but he hadn't known why. Possibly for the fact that he had seen himself die? He laughed softly.

"What's so funny? I don't think it's funny, quite frankly." Kairi said, half jokingly.

"Aw Kairi, you don't have to worry about me. These kinds of things happen to me all the time." He lifted his head off the ground and used both his hands to replace the hard floor.

She sighed.

"Okay."

"By the way, why were you here?" Sora asked.

"Um…" Kairi hesitated as she spoke. Sora's eyebrow popped up. "I … I can't sleep when I'm scared, or if something is bothering me. I spent two years sleeping only 3 hours a day."

Sora frowned. He felt guilty now.

"Riku suggested I come here, with you... Said I'd feel better here." Kairi explained.

"Was I…was I really that big of a deal to you? You couldn't even remember me." Sora shuffled underneath her.

"Of course you were, silly!" she smirked and gently poked him against his head. "You're my best friend!"

Her words sunk into Sora slowly. Kairi was right, they were best friends. They always had been. But ... some how Sora felt that it wasn't enough.

She laid sideways, so her head was on Sora's stomach. The door creaked open. It was the queen.

"Your Majesty!" Sora exclaimed. He tried sitting up right, but Kairi was in the way. Queen Minnie smiled. Her high heels tapped over to where the couple was.

"Kairi, I'm guessing?" Minnie assumed calmly. Kairi immediately got up and curtsied at the small black mouse in a bell bottomed dress filled with vibrant shades of purple. The Queen laughed. "Sweetie, you are a Princess. You receive the same respect as I. The same goes to you, Sora." Minnie repeated.

Sora let out a small laugh.

"The King requests you go to his office, Sora." The Queen turned towards him. Sora got up to his feet and the Queen left the room quietly. Sora quickly left the room, leaving Kairi all by her lonesome.

**OoOoOoO**

"I'll be back, I promise." Sora told her. He walked out of the large room, and closed the wooden white door behind him.

Kairi knew he wasn't lying. He came back to her last time, and it was a much longer journey than just walking back into your bedroom, right? She sat on the bed and laid down, shuffling herself from side-to-side uncomfortably. Kairi felt her eyes slowly falling, and she fell asleep.

Once she woke up, Kairi saw that she had slept a few hours. At least she no longer felt tired. Kairi stretched her arms and legs, and got out of the comfortable bed. She tapped her chin with a finger undicideingly, wondering what she could do to waste time. Finally, she agreed with herself that she would go about the castle and see what was what. As she walked around the corner, she noticed a room with three fairies.

"OH STOP IT YOU TWO!" The green one fumed.

"But she knows how I feel about red!" the blue one retorted.

"Girls, come on-" Kairi must have noticed that the red one turned to look at her, because she gasped and quickly slammed herself against the wall, in an attempt to hide herself from the fairies. When she felt her walk-no, float- out the door, she squinted her eyes shut.

"Oh dear, it's a Princess of Heart!" one bellowed to the rest, which quickly floated over to where Kairi was.

"Gah!" Kairi let out a small scream when she felt she was surrounded.

"Oh, dear. She must be afraid." The blue one said.

"Oh, nonsense. Sweetie, do not worry, we mean no harm." The green one laughed slightly, and Kairi quickly let her defenses down.

"You must be Sora's friend. He told us wonders about you." The red one smiled fondly.

"Oh, my. Look at that repulsive outfit!" the green one let out a small gasp. Kairi looked down. It was her school uniform. She thought it was fine, but if she was going to go to war with Sora and Riku, she might as well be prepared.

"How horrible. Why waste such beauty on horrendous outfits?" the red one frowned at her outfit. They quickly took her arms and led her inside.

**OoOoOoO**

Sora sat down as the King had instructed him to. He shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, even though the chair wasn't uncomfortable. The moonlight shone through the large window behind King Mickey.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry I-" the king halted Sora with his hand.

He let his lips break into a soft smile.

"Sora, you know as well as I do that it wasn't your fault."

Sora smiled. "Thanks."

"Welp, I just thought you should know a few things that' cha missed. You can't go on a mission without knowing what you're doin'." The King flipped through some papers. While he did that, Sora took the chance to look around. Paintings hung all over the walls, and made him feel like he was being watched constantly.

"Okay, look. A war is coming. Against dark chasers and light chasers, another name for keyblade masters. Heartless have also come into play, but only 'cause dark chasers are killing off heartless to obtain Kingdom Hearts." The King looked at Sora and noticed he was confused.

"Dark chasers work for tha' Order. Some people call it The Clan. They don't really have a name. Their leader's name is Katsuo, he's very sneaky, so there isn't much information on him. We only know that the lost soul of Xeahnort's nobody found Katsuo, who wanted to possess ultimate power. He was a fool enough to let the soul of Xeahnort's nobody take over him. Unfortunately, his soul wants revenge. On Riku, you, and me, to be exact. That's how Axel was revived. Pete revived him by creating him a body." Mickey explained. Sora sighed. Was Xeahnort ever going to give up? Hadn't he learnt his lesson?

"And, more bad news. Since his soul fused together with Katsuo's, he possesses the power of the keyblade, which Katsuo had. He's gatherin' up souls of dead keyblade masters to create vast amounts of dark chasers so he can defeat more heartless and keyblade masters. But they found out that that isn't enough." Sora's head flashed back to the large battlefield in his vision. Thousands of keyblades were on the ground, and the scent of death had filled him. Could each represent a fallen keyblade master?

King Mickey sighed.

"They have developed a plan. If they want Kingdom Hearts, then the best way to get it is through power. He's searchin' for the most powerful souls in the universe. Those just happen to be the ones of the Princess's of Heart." Sora's eyes widened. He understood now. They want to kill off Kairi so they can get her soul, and Belle's, and Arial's ... and Jasmine's…

**(AN: LET'S GET THIS THING STRAIGHT. ALICE HAS NO COUPLE. THEREFORE, TO ME, SHE JUST ISN'T A P.O.H. GET OVER IT. XD. Or better yet, she already got her soul stolen. There ya go. Oh, before I forget, ****Arial**** is officially a P.O.H.)**

"They aren't fooling around. They're messin' with time, trying to prevent their first kiss. See, the kiss is what locks their hearts. And for them to have it permanently locked, no matter what time period they are on, Kairi has to go stop them and lock their souls with her keyblade. But it has to be with their true love. If anyone else kisses them, their souls will be in danger."

"But won't that affect the outcome of things?" Sora asked. He had heard a rumor about killing a butterfly in the past affecting the whole future. Imagine accidentally messing with the future!

"Welp, I have special gear for you to help that. Oh, and Sora, you have to understand. The chasers coming after the Princesses are not normal ones. They are the strongest type. They can morph. But they do have two glitches. Light, which we all have, and Twilight, which is Kairi. Kairi is the Twilight Princess. Just like her mother." (AN: Yes, I totally stole that off of the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. But it's totally different. I swear.)

_Her mother? But isn't Kairi adopted?_

"Sora, that's a story for another day. Right now, I have to get you changed. You're not in the proper clothes to go into war." Sora looked down. Uniform. He had almost forgotten he had left during the beginning of schools.

Sora and Mickey quickly left, and wandered about a few hallways before coming to a stop at a door where blue, red, and green fairy dust shone and they stepped inside. Sora let out a loud laugh before calming down.

Kairi turned and saw Sora laughing at her, which made her face turn beat red.

She was currently wearing a large green petticoat, with a tiara and green shoes. He hands were covered by white gloves, and in both her ring fingers had diamonds. She sighed.

"I don't…like it. Maybe some war gear would be better?" Kairi asked politely. The fairies looked like the time when Sora had chosen to speak up with a 'Will you just decide already!?'

Which made him want to laugh more.

He muffled the laugh by coughing into his hand. Kairi glared intensely at him.

"Sora!" Fauna and Flora exclaimed.

"Oh! Here's your prince, Kairi. Aren't you going to say hi to him with a kiss?" Merryweather asked.

Kairi and Sora froze. Their faces had the color of ruby tinted all over them. Mickey had the worst face of them all. The face of 'you blew it.'

Mickey quickly took Sora outside, and walked him down all the way down the hall.

"Sora, I'm…sorry you had to hear that." Mickey said. "Forget it, okay?"

"Prince? I'm Kairi's _prince_?" Sora flushed. His face was turning a darker shade already.

"Okay. I'll tell you. But you have to promise you will not tell a soul. This could endanger Kairi, got it?" Sora nodded. Mickey and Sora raised their keyblades as they created a barrier, just in case. They couldn't risk The Clan over-hearing their conversation.

"You are Kairi's true love. There! I will not break my promise to Ansem any further!"

Sora stood in front of King Mickey, stunned. He wasn't sure what to say. What he had just revealed was bittersweet. Bitter, because well, how the hell was he supposed to tell her he loved her, and sweet, because now he knew that they really did have chained destinies. They were literally meant for each other.

Sora could only mutter one word.

"What?"

_We…_

_Kairi and me…_

"Sora, that's all I can tell you. I'm already endangering the process by telling you you're supposed to be together. I can't tell ya anymore!" and with that, the King left the bubble, either to prevent Sora from asking questions, or out of frustration, because he had already broken the biggest. Sora sighed. The bubble disintegrated, and he went back to where the fairies where. They were extremely quiet. Sora looked at Kairi.

The blush that had left him for an instant emerged one more to stain his cheeks.

"Um, uh…" Sora tried calming himself down.

_Oh…God…_

_Sora! Deep breaths…_

_I…_

_I know how you feel. Try getting over it. The fairies are giving you the weirdest look!_

Sora turned to the fairies. They obviously knew he knew.

"Um, well, girls. Let's get this done. One swing of the wand, and no messing around, alright?" They swung their wands together, and at that instant, Kairi was floating. Sora looked up, only to see her come down once more, her attire completely different. She had a silver breastplate that covered her whole top, but had no sleeves. Instead, puffy short sleeves covered part of her arm. He skirt was made from the same material as the breastplate, covered by black and white ribbons, and at the bottom had silk waves. Her right arm and left leg were crisscrossed by a white ribbon, while her left arm and right leg were crisscrossed by a black ribbon. Her shoes were like Sora's except they had black and white ribbons covering the gray base of the shoe. Her neck was adorned by her usual necklace and a black choker.

In other words, she looked amazing.

Sora gaped for a second before coming back to reality.

"Wow! This…is…amazing!" Kairi felt like hugging them. And she did.

The fairies chuckled as the red-head crashed into their arms, thanking them for giving her 'the most amazing outfit ever.' Sora chuckled.

"Now, your outfit certainly looks nice, but we want to tell you this. It has special powers like Sora's, but were upgrading them. Take the orb, sweetie." The green fairy explained, handing her a purple orb. When she took it, she disappeared for an instant inside a cylindrical purple tornado before appearing once more. She was now dressed fully in amour, which was purple and silver. She looked like she was ready to fight. Her flower keyblade appeared in her hand, as if though sensing danger.

"Oh, my. Who gave you that horrible keyblade?" the blue fairy asked.

"Guilty as charged." A voice called behind Riku. He was no longer in his uniform, but in his usual outfit.

"You upgraded Riku's too?" Sora whined. Riku took out his black orb.

"Yup. You know, I didn't really trust them the first time they changed my clothes…" Riku said. Merryweather, Fauna, and Flora stared.

"Sora, sweetie, come over here. We have a surprise for you."

* * *

**CLICK THE AWESOME BLUE BUTTON TO YOUR LEFT AND TYPE!!!!!**


	7. DC: Departure to Hollow Bastion

"Ugh…my head…" Sora mumbled as he woke up.

He looked around his room, with the sun shining at him brightly through the window. Lacy curtains flowed rhythmically with the cool breeze coming from outside.

Sora stood up, his blue boxers being the only thing covering him. He yawned, and then reached over for a towel laying on top of a chair.

He went inside the bathroom he had in his room, and took a short shower. The hot water burned his back, and yet it comforted him with a relaxing sensation.

Sora turned off the tap, and dried himself off with the soft-shaded-green towel. He wrapped it around his waist, and walked back into his bedroom. A long mirror hung on the azure blue wall, and he gazed at his reflection.

Sora had changed. _He_ even noticed.

His cheeks no longer held baby fat, and his chest had become larger. He had broad shoulders now too, and his legs were skinnier and had more muscle than before.

Sora flexed his arm, and saw a pleasant view of nicely formed biceps. He wondered if Kairi had noticed these changes.

He shook the thought away and began changing into his clothes.

**oOoOo**

Riku strolled around the castle mindlessly. He really had nothing to do. He figured since today would be his last day in Disney Castle, he should try relaxing a bit.

From here on out, it would be work day and night. He came along the large hallway that led to the Library. He went down the stairs and opened the doors that led to the garden.  
Riku looked around. It looked peaceful. Birds chirped quietly, and squirrels roamed about. He sat down on the light green grass, and made himself comfy. He never thought he would miss grass so much.

Riku felt his eyelids slowly begin to grow heavy.

Suddenly, a tail whipped from above.

He raised an eyebrow. He never knew there were cats around here.

He stood up, only to see a young girl about his age. But she was different. She had black ears and a black and blue tail to match. Her skin was pale, and she only wore short shorts and bikini-like top. Her almond yellow eyes met Riku's.

She yelped.

"Damn!" she shouted before rushing away.

Riku sighed. Work was starting earlier than he thought.

Quickly taking out his keyblade, he rushed towards where the girl had run off to. He tried out his brand new abilities, using his high jump to jump the grass barrier, before noticing that she was gone.

She was no where to be found.

Riku sighed again, and jumped back to the Castle's Garden. He slumped down to the grass once more, and closed his eyes, letting sleep taking over him.

**oOoOo**

Kairi admired her new look in the mirror. Finally, she was going to be a warrior. Not the damsel in distress.

She smiled. She looked nice.

As she opened the door to go outside, she noticed that Sora was walking towards her. For an instant, she worried about how she looked. Did he like her new outfit? Was her breath okay? Did her hair look like a jungle?

"Hey Kairi!" Sora said, lightly blushing. She wondered why.

"Oh, hey Sora." She said. As they walked besides each other silently, she almost felt like they were on a date. Just the two of them.

When had these feelings emerged?

She looked at Sora. He wasn't thinking of her! He was looking at the ground, just minding his own business. Really, to think someone like Sora would love her. Sure, they had shared a virtual paopu, and sure, they had seen each other shed tears for one another. But it all came down to the fact that they were best friends. He always had a better girl than her.

"Sora…" she whispered.

"Hm?" he looked up to her, and she blushed. To think, someone as gorgeous as him would ever think twice about loving her. It was the same as having a crush on a teen sensation.

"Um…never mind." Kairi regretted saying anything at all.

Sora knew better than to push her to say it. So he let it go.

_"Sora? Do you love me?" _

_"Oh, Kairi! Of course I do!"_

She laughed, it was silly. She was doomed. Because she knew her one true love was him.

**OoOoO**

"Okay, guys! Here you go!" Mickey handed them necklaces shaped like a full heart.

Riku chuckled. He would look funny with one of these things on. But he could care less.

Sora put his on with ease; having much experience with his crown shaped one.

Donald and Goofy placed their pendant shaped heart on their shirts.

Axel and Demyx had belts.

And then there was Kairi.

Kairi struggled with the clasp. Her mom had usually put necklaces on for her.

"Sora, can you put this thing on for me? I can't…seem to…" she handed him the necklace.

He nodded, and nervously took the necklace from her delicate fingers. Sora bent over to put it on her, while she picked up her hair with a hand. His eyes wandered from her neck, and down her back, and maybe a little further…

Sora shook his head and focused on putting Kairi's necklace on for her. He fumbled foolishly with it, until he finally had both sides linked together. The Keyblade Master slowly removed his hands, and Kairi let her hair fall back down.

"Thanks." she turned to face him, and blushed.

"Yeah, it was nothing." he laughed softly, and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Alright, fellas. These are specially made so you won't meddle with the past. It's sort of hard to explain how it works, so here's the simple steps. It beeps blue 3 times when a dark chaser is near, and will beep 3 times yellow when it makes you- well, you'll find out soon enough-to prevent the future from being messed up. When you're near a Princess of Heart, it will beep 3 times red. Now, press the orange button on the back to activate them." Mickey said.

Almost at the same time, everyone's heart shaped jewellery beeped red. Kairi flushed.

"Don't worry. It will stop doing that once you locate them." Everyone nodded, and then Mickey sighed.

"When you've completed the mission, you will automatically be transported back to the Time Traveler. Got it?" Mickey said.

"No stealing my line, Mickey." Demyx and Sora chuckled, and Kairi giggled. Donald gave him a stern look.

"Now, come to the hall to have dinner. Afterwards, you will depart to your first world. Axel will be the driver, since he insisted he was the best man for the job."

Axel beamed.

"Your first world, I believe, is Cinderella's world. Make sure to only defeat the chasers that are a danger to the world. And _please _try your best to not communicate with anyone other than the Princesses. Now off you go." Mickey declared.

Sora's stomach grumbled. The last meal he had had was in the morning. It was about 7 now, and his stomach didn't like the lack of food. He rushed next to Riku and Kairi, as they walked out of the room to have dinner.

"Sora, have you seen Kairi's new keyblade?" Riku whispered in Sora's ear.

"No. Have you?" he asked.

Riku shook his head.

"She won't let me." He sighed.

The two boys looked forward. They were finally at the hall. The aroma of turkey and mashed potatoes with gravy invaded their noses. Sodas of all kinds were being served in glasses of wine that reflected rainbows when put up next to the sun. They all sat down, and when Mickey gave the word, they feasted on the food that had been given to them.  
Axel and Demyx fought over the legs while Riku served himself a load of mashed potatoes and gravy. Kairi grabbed some broccoli and dipped it in cheese fondue, while Sora drank some orange soda and covered a soft biscuit with some gravy that had been left over. After eating the main meal, they were given some delicious peach pie with whipped cream and some vanilla ice cream. Axel had to unbutton his pants afterwards, saying he was too bloated to have the button up.

As they headed for the Time Traveler, Mickey smiled.

"You fellas take care, alright?" Mickey walked towards the door, and in they went.

Kairi gave Mickey a hug, and he laughed. Donald and Daisy gave each other a very much animated kiss before they hugged. Goofy gave a letter to Queen Minnie that had the name Max printed on it. Sora wondered who 'Max' was.

"Aw, Kairi. I'll see ya soon, don't worry!" Mickey smiled, and then Donald and Goofy gave him a hug before going inside the time traveler. "If ya crash, there's a manual in one of the compartments in the kitchen. Take care!" Mickey said, and with that, he closed the door.

Axel _hmph_ed, muttering something about not crashing and being smart enough to drive a Time Traveler without a manual.

Kairi squealed.

"THIS THING IS HUGE!" She exclaimed, and Riku laughed. She was such a kid at times.

"Sora! Look! This one says Princess! I wonder who that is!?" she said. Was she too excited to think?

"You." Sora and Riku said at the same time. Kairi plastered a look on her face that read 'I feel stupid'.

"Okay, kiddoes, before we set off to Cinderella's world, I need to stop over at Hollow Bastion to get some help form Cid. Now, everyone, hold on tight!" Axel screamed from the main gummy.

Everyone quickly sat down, and only a few seconds later the ship left at an incredible speed. Kairi would have slipped off of her chair if it weren't for the fact that Sora held her waist. Riku stared.

_How dull can they get? It's obvious they have a thing for each other…_

Riku's mind drifted back to the girl he had seen in Disney Castle. There was a thing about her…he couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew her from somewhere. Suddenly, a jolt to left caused Riku to slam his head on the wall. Kairi screamed slightly at the sight. 

"Riku? You okay!?" Kairi began to slip off. Sora held her tighter. To increase her safety, she wrapped her arm around him as well.

"I'm fine, thanks." Riku replied simply. He grasped the end of the table that was in front of him. (They were in the kitchen.)

Sora looked around. The kitchen was larger than other gummy kitchens, and the room looked quite big. Kairi's room has huge, though. As if though they could fit a hole troop in there.

Kairi held him tighter.

"Sorry if I'm squishing you, Sora." Kairi said. He smiled, and she flushed.

"No problem, Kairi." Sora looked away. He was beginning to realize what position he was in. Hugging her so close to his body, felt extremely right, and so he only held her tighter. After all, this would be closest he would ever be to her.

"Hey, Axel, how much more till we're there?" Riku asked through a box that was located next to the dining table.

"About ten minutes, kid. This thing is the fastest baby on the planet. We'll be anywhere in no time!" Axel said.

"I'm sleepy." Kairi said. She dug her head into Sora's neck, and he blushed. God…if she only knew that the very touch of her was intoxicating, that if it weren't for the fact that he was in front of Riku, he would have her pinned to the floor, and he would be kissing her fiercely.

Wait a second…

Where did that come from?

He tried to keep himself calm for the next few minutes. Riku restrained from laughing at the sight of Sora's face. Sora looked like a dog with a cookie on his nose. After a few more minutes, the gummy started feeling like it was going downwards, causing their ears to pop. Sora, however, was used to the feeling. Kairi slept on his shoulder, and Riku looked like he was sleepy too. They were still used to the school schedule.

"Okay, guys, we're here. If you see any heartless, exterminate them. Hollow bastion is already full enough of them." Demyx's voice boomed through the box.

"Kairi, wake up." Sora whispered in Kairi's ear.

She dug her head deeper in his neck.

"Sora…hush up." She said, half asleep.

"Kairi!" he said. She looked up at him, and her eyes looked like they were still very tired.

"Oh, sorry!" she said, releasing him from her embrace. Darn…he was already feeling colder.

"Come on, lovebirds. Kairi, summon your keyblade. We have to be safe. Sora, stick with Kairi. Demyx, Riku, and I are going to be going to the Postern. Play it safe, alright

kiddies?" Axel said.  
Sora nodded.

"Oh, and try not using you War Drives. Mickey said that you should only use them when you truly need them. They suck up your Drive Gauge like a juice-box." Axel said before he, Demyx, and Riku left.

Sora summoned Oblivion.

"Hm…" he mumbled. He took out Kairi's charm, and put it on the keyblade, quickly taking the other one off. The keyblade turned into Oathkeeper.

"Wow!" Kairi said. She summoned her keyblade. It was no longer her usual flower keyblade, but instead a keyblade that had a keyhole theme.

"Who gave you the keychain?" Sora asked.

Kairi shrugged.

"I don't know. I found it in my room one day." Kairi said.

"I think we should be going." Sora announced.

As Sora looked around to try to remember what way Merlin's house was, Kairi let out a scream.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled. A man held her tightly. Wait…this was no man.

"A dark chaser!" Sora didn't think twice. He lunged at him.

"Kairi! Stay near me!" Sora said. He slashed his keyblade at the chaser, and then retaliated the chasers attack with his keyblade. Sora quickly bounced at the sight of the chaser lunging at him, and threw his keyblade from midair down at the chaser. The chaser collapsed.

"What do you want with Kairi? Tell me!" Sora screamed, watching the chaser disappear.

"Riches untold await the chaser who captures the soul of one the purest of heart." said the chaser in a cracky low voice, and finally, it disappeared. Sora felt like slashing at something.

"Are you okay, Kairi?" Sora asked, not looking at her.

"I think." Kairi said, trying to get up. She fell down, but Sora caught her before she had any rough contact with the ground.

"I sprained my ankle. But I don't think it's severe." Kairi said. He nodded.

"We better get you out of here." Sora said. He figured it would be best if he carried her.  
Quickly picking her up, he carried her to Merlin's. To his relief, almost all the heartless were taken care of by other light chasers. There seemed to be handful of them in Hollow Bastion.

"Sora, I can walk. Really." She told him. He kept smiling.

"Riku told me that once, too. I'm not falling for it again." He said. Finally arriving at the house, he knocked on the door with his foot. It was a dark outside now. Sora's guess was that it was about eleven.

"Oh! Sora! Kairi! What happened?" Aerith asked as she opened the door.

"A dark chaser attacked her." Sora said.

"A chaser?! Come inside! She needs a cure spell, before it gets worse." Aerith said.

"Alright." Sora agreed, and went inside the house.

**OoOoOo**

Serenity tapped her foot impatiently. Where was that old geezer? He had told her to come here at eleven o'clock. She was here. He wasn't.

"Serenity." A voice said. Suddenly a man with a black cloak appeared in front of her.

"Katsuo. _Finally_. Mind telling me what you want?" she asked. She really had more things to attend to, and this was certainly not at the top of her list. Her blue tail whipped.

"I need you to distract Riku. They're starting they're mission soon. Remember that conversation we had a week ago?" Katsuo asked.

"Yes. But how can I go near the boy with this tail? It cannot be done." She said.  
He smiled.

"Simple." He said, and raised a pale old hand. She felt like something was being sucked out of her. She heard a scream. No…it was her scream. And then darkness.

The old man looked down at the girl. She no longer had her usual outfit. She no longer had her unique blue tail or her black cat ears. She now looked like a normal girl. Her pants stopped mid thigh, and her shirt looked like it was made out of ripped pieces of cloth. But that was the only thing he found. Her brown hair had signs of some blue streaks. Her hair would never be completely brown again. He left through a dark portal, leaving the girl unattended.

After all, she was only his tool. Nothing more.

* * *

YESH! I LUV THIS CHAPTER!! 

DAMN YOU KATSUO!!!

Oh, and thanks Brit. I know your starting school. I'll try to revise my own work form now on.

Cara


	8. HB: Serenity

Riku stood quietly in the doorway or the large building behind him. He was sent to be guard so that anyone that was not part of the team couldn't enter.

He heard a painful scream.

Riku panicked slightly. He didn't just want to stand here, hearing that. It was like seeing someone get stabbed in the gut and not call nine eleven. Riku took out the black walkie talkie Axel had given before. He stared at it for a second, before raising it up so it was next to his lips.

"Axel, I'm leaving the premises. I just heard something." Riku said through a walkie-talkie, looking around to think of what direction to go to.

"Alright kid. Be quick." Axel said. That was all Riku needed to hear. Riku quickly ran towards the noise, the tension rising. What was happening? What was that scream? He finally arrived at the Bailey, where the noise had erupted from. Suddenly he saw something on the floor. It shone brightly in the dark room, but it was on something.

A black, metallic star. It was quite peculiar.

He noticed it was attached to a half dead girl.

Quickly going to the girl's aid, Riku checked the girl's pulse. It was steady. But she wasn't conscious. He picked up the girl, running towards the Postern. Someone needed to see her quick. He felt the girl stirring in his arms.

"Help…" she whispered. Riku was running so fast, he almost barely noticed her talking. He got to the Postern, opened the door, and quickly ran to where Axel, Cid, Demyx, and Leon where.

"…Demyx, you know, it's probably best if you-" Cid stopped at the sight of Riku. He was breathing a bit heavily, a strikingly beautiful woman in his hands.

"Whoa, what did you do to the hottie, Riku? Made her pass out?" Axel chuckled. Riku glared.

"I found her at the Bailey. She seems okay, though." Riku said. He laid her down on the ground gently. He took a moment to look at her.

She had a shirt that was made out of random pieces of fabric, only one strap keeping it from falling off. He jean shorts reached mid-thigh, a metal chain hanging from one of the belt loops. Her straight hair was brown with blue highlights. A piece of hair covered her right eye.

And she was beautiful. An antique delicate type of beautiful, almost like someone who popped out of the sixties.

She slowly opened her eyes.

"Dash it all. What's that throbbing in my head?" she asked herself. An arm raised up to touch her temple.

"Hey, sweet cakes, what's your name?" Riku glared. He _always_ had to flirt, didn't he?

"Shut up before I feed you your own tonsils."

"Oh! The fire man gets out-burned!" Demyx said. Axel gave him an evil glare. Cid chuckled. Riku rolled his eyes. The girl was up already, but she was limping. She tried to take a step, but fell. Riku grabbed her before she touched the ground.

"Easy there." He said. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder, even if it took all her will to not do it. She wasn't exactly fond of help.

"Oh…" she said. She looked down. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight of herself.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" she screamed. She let go of Riku, and glared at the men in front of her, her golden eyes fuming with anger.

"Nothing! The kid found you and brought you here!" Axel declared, pointing at Riku. She turned to him.

"So when you see a young maiden on the floor you just steal her away?" she asked. Riku frowned. He would think she would thank him, not be angry.

"Well, you were unconscious."

Great Riku. That was the best choice of words.

"Damn it! That bastard took away my powers, didn't he? Answer me, boy!" she screamed.

"I only found you. I have no idea what happened to you." Riku said calmly, almost monotone.

"UGH! Keyblade, appear!" she declared, her arm stretching out. Suddenly a claw like keyblade appeared in her hand. Riku's eyes widened slightly. She held a keyblade? And a very strange one at that.

"That is all. Toodles, boys." She said, walking out towards the hallway. As soon as she tried to take a step out of the computer room, her knee gave out.

"Dash it all!" she said. She squinted her only showing eye shut.

"You. Boy with the blonde hair. Come here." She pointed at Demyx. Demyx walked towards her depressingly.

_Why me? _Demyx whined in his head.

As he got near her, she grabbed his hand. In comparison to Demyx, the girl looked white as a ghost.

"Pull me up." She declared. He pulled her up.

"You seem to be awfully rude." Riku muttered.

"If I was rude, I would have told you that you look like a girl at first sight. Try cutting it, eh? Or at least put it up in a ponytail." She said. Demyx tried not to laugh. She leaned against his side. Demyx blushed the slightest bit.

Riku felt like slashing at her. She reminded him of his Language teacher.

"Alright, do any of you gentlemen know a cure spell?" she asked. Axel nodded.

"The kid knows it. I only cast fire. Doubt that'll do you any good." Axel said. His green eyes turned to Riku.

"Alright. Cast the spell so I can leave already." She demanded. Riku raised an eyebrow.

"No." he said simply. He walked out of the room so he could resume his guard duties.

"Ugh, stubborn kid. Here, I know it. But you have to tell me your name first."

"It's Serenity." She said. She grabbed on to Demyx a bit more tightly.

"Cure!" Cid pointed to her knee. She flexed her knee. No sharp pain stung her knee now. She was free to leave.

"Thanks boys." She said. She left almost…regally.

"That was some hot crazy chick. Just how I like them." Axel said, a grin plastered on his face.

**OoOoOoO**

Serenity kept on thinking. The last thing she remembered was pain. She barely remembered how she got here.

Then she remembered…she stopped in her tracks, chills vibrating through her immensely.

Katsuo…he…took away her powers. She was _human_ now.

**OoOoOoO**

Sora was in a garden full of flowers. He was wearing a tuxedo for some reason, and, even though he wasn't aware of it, he was searching for something. He heard footsteps coming towards him, and he turned. It was Kairi.

"Sora?" Kairi said. Sora looked up. She was in the green dress the fairies had given her. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Kairi. What's up?" he asked. She hugged him tightly. He returned the hug, a smile spreading across his face. When had she become so…huggy?

"I love you." He became tense. Had she just-? She kissed him tenderly on the lips. He barely felt it though, almost like he was dreaming. He pressed his lips tighter to hers, trying to feel it, trying to taste her. Nothing. They parted, her panting against his face. He was panting too.

Should he tell her? She had told him he loved her…

"Me too." He said. She laughed. She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Come on! Let's go!" she screamed. Sora followed, not exactly knowing where she was heading.

Suddenly a chaser appeared. Sora lunged at it almost automatically to protect Kairi, who was on the sidelines, cheering.

The chaser disappeared in thin air. He turned to Kairi, who was grinning. He started to move towards her.

Suddenly, it reappeared in front of Kairi. It stuck its rough hand in her chest, her face in a mixture of pain and horror. He was screaming.

"Let her go!" he screamed. A man in a dark cloak held him back. He tried getting away from his grasp, and as soon as the man let go, he ran towards her. She was about to fall. Before she made any rough contact with the floor, he tried catching her. His contact made her dissolve into millions of radiant beams of light. He panicked.

"Kairi!"

"KAIRI!"

"Sora?" Kairi said groggily. She had just woken up. Sora's eyes shot open, thankful he was awake. He needed to calm down.

He had been dreaming

Sora panted, exhausted. His face had pure horror plastered on it. He was tense.

"Sorry, bad dream." He said. She laid back down on Merlin's bed, and he rested his head back on his arms as his pillow. He was sitting on a chair, right next to her. He didn't want to leave her side after the chaser attack.

"Sora…" the dream started over.

"Kairi, wake me up!" he screamed. He didn't want to see the same thing happen again.

He felt himself being tugged. He went back into the world of reality.

"Sora. How about we share the bed? It's big enough for the both of us." She said, like she was still asleep. She was right. There was room for both of them. He had become uncomfortable in the position he was in, and it was twelve. He needed descent sleep.

"Kairi, are you awake?" Sora said. Kairi grabbed his hand, her eyes still closed. She tugged him towards the bed. His face was tense. He knew he shouldn't…but god…she was _asking_ him to. She wasn't conscious… and yet he felt the thrill of sleeping next to her immensely comforting.

"Sora…" she whispered. She was clearly still asleep.

He got up, his hand still in hers. He laid down on the bed. She turned to face him, wrapping one arm lazily around him. He hugged her tightly to his chest, sleep taking over him. The last thing he heard was her voice, telling him she loved his embrace more than anything in the world

**OoOoOoO**

Riku sat annoyed in the front door. He had never been outwitted by anyone. Especially by a girl. He muttered something illegible.

"Riku." A voice came. The girl appeared in front of him. He looked away, wanting to be difficult.

"What?" he asked. He was tired, and he was hungry. He didn't need anything or anyone to piss him off.

"I heard your going on a mission." She said. She sat next to him. He shifted away from her. She sighed heavily.

"Stop being stubborn! I want to join you. I…"

_Serenity…betrayal isn't wise. _A cackling voice boomed from the pit of her brain.

Serenity gasped. What the hell was that?

_As long as you wear that pendant, you're under my control. No use trying to escape._

_Who the hell is this?! _She felt it was more of a rhetorical question.

_Katsuo._

_You bastard. You took away all my powers except keyblade wielding! Show yourself!_

Silence.

"I defiantly want to join your group. I know we started off on the wrong foot, but I do believe you were being rude to me first." She crunched up her nose into a wrinkle. She did this when she tried to control her anger.

He laughed mockingly.

"No, thanks. We have enough people as it is." Riku replied, still looking away. His silver hair shined in the moonlight.

"What if I told you I knew things that you wanted to know?" she said, looking away from him. He turned.

"Lies. Not even the king is sure about the Clan." Riku said. She chuckled slightly.

"It's called the Dark Organization, first of all. Many people call it the Clan is just something we used to be called. But when Xemnas joined, he changed the name."

She sensed his attention. She smiled. She had reeled him in like a fish with bait.

**OoOoOoO**

Sora woke up, drowsy as ever. He wanted to keep on sleeping. Especially when he was tangled up with _her_. He unwrapped his arms around Kairi. He turned, only to see Riku and a girl coming in through the door.

"Sora. Wake up. Why are you sleeping next to Kairi?" Riku asked. Sora blushed.

"What time is it?" he asked, ignoring the question. He rubbed his eyes, and yawned. He got up slowly. He grasped the end of the bed.

"Around ten." Riku said.

"No. It's 10:12. I can tell by the sun." Sora looked at the girl Riku was standing next to. She was amazingly beautiful, almost as beautiful as Kairi.

"Hi, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Serenity." She said. She smiled warmly.

"I'm Sora. Nice to meet you." He said. He looked at Riku. He was sleepy. Even Sora could tell.

"Sora. Wake Kairi up. We need to leave already." Riku said. Serenity left, Riku following. Sora turned to Kairi, his head burning. Was he going to have a headache every time he woke up?

"Kairi…Kairi…" he shook her slightly. She opened her eyes, a yawn following. She spread her arms wide.

"UH! That was the best sleep I've had in years!" Kairi exclaimed. Sora blushed.

"Kairi, it's time to go." Sora said. She got up, her ankle feeling better than yesterday. He helped her stay put, because her ankle still needed curing. Naturally, Sora blamed himself. If he hadn't been so damn stupid, she would still be uninjured. But he just had to take his eyes away from her for an instant…

"Sora! Are you alive?" Kairi said. He had blacked out.

"Oh, sorry. I just woke up too, you know." He said. She laughed.

"I know…come on, lets get to the Time Traveler, quick." She said. He quickly helped her get to the ship.

**OoOoOoO**

"Alright. Everyone get in place, we're off to Cinderella's world. Hold on tight!" Axel's voice boomed through a speaker. Sora naturally held Kairi in his arms, because she couldn't stop from slipping off her chair in the kitchen. Serenity stood, not grasping anything, almost like she was used to this type of motion.

"Hey, Riku, maybe you should try to get some sleep. I'll wake you up as soon as we get there." Sora said. Riku nodded. He tried getting up, but the ship turned, causing him to slam against a kitchen counter. Serenity stood there, monotone as ever.

"Here, I'll help you." She said. She held out a hand.

"No thanks. I just lost my balance for a second." He said, rejecting her offer. She pulled her hand back up at her side, and stood in the middle of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I must have forgotten my manners. My name is Serenity. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said, curtsying. Kairi smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you too. I'm Kairi." Kairi shook hand with the girl. Serenity's hand was cool, almost below average human temperature. Her skin was like stone, yet it was smooth, like it had been polished thousands of times.

Riku slammed against Serenity when the ship turned once more, sending them both to the ground. Serenity winced slightly at the contact. Riku rubbed his head with the hand that wasn't under Serenity.

"I despise how hu-" Serenity stopped talking. She was surrounded by humans now. One of them being herself.

"I despise how you can barely keep your stability, Riku." She said. Riku sighed. Sora let out a short 'ha' and Kairi slapped his shoulder.

"Kairi, do you believe Mr. Urusai needs to be escorted by myself to his bedroom?" she asked Kairi. She smiled.

"I think so. He's not good with sudden jolts of gravity." She said.

"Indeed. Now, let's be off. I don't want your clumsiness to cause injuries, Riku." She said, this time, his hand making a slight sound of impact with hers. She led him to his room, returning a few seconds after.

"That room is quite large. There seems to be a large duck and a human dog there. The duck was fuming though, something about not liking this man named Axel driving…" she trailed off. It was irrelevant.

"Kairi, is this your mate?"

She felt it was a rhetorical question, too, considering how close they were.

"Not…really…" Kairi said. Serenity sensed her tension.

Her words hurt Sora. She could tell. She had studied emotions for years, stalking random humans. Most humans despised rejection, especially if they misdirected in some way. She probably knew more ways to crush a heart than a normal human should

The plain jolted once more, this time, they heard a loud quack, a 'hyuck', and a loud groan from the boys' room. Serenity stood there, staring at her surroundings.

This was going to be one hell of an adventure.

* * *

**HIYA!!**

**Alright, chapter seven wasn't very fluffy. But Serenity rocks. She's awesome.**

**Oh.**

**I named my orange Canada and my Orange Juice America.**

**It was cool.**

"**I say someone eats the seeds, so Canada doesn't reproduce." **

**"Yes, America, you suck!" Get it, suck? -recieves slight laughs from some of the crowd- **

**Funny thing is, I live in America. And I'm America. I'm dissing myself. Which is cool!!! XDDDD**

**XD. Classic**

**Cara**


	9. Cinderella's World: Suprises

"Hey, kid, do you know how to cook? I'm starving here." Axel said. Demyx shook his head.

"Nope. Goofy is asleep, and Donald doesn't know how to cook either. Maybe we should just live off of popsicles." Demyx said.

"Roxas doesn't know how to either. I had to learn that the hard way." Axel said, turning to Sora. Sora sighed loudly.

"It's Sora." He said, and Axel smiled.

"I want to call you Roxas though! Come on!" Sora rolled his eyes.

"I know how to cook." Kairi declared. She got off of Sora's lap, and headed towards the kitchen. She grabbed on to Axel's shoulder, and then onto the counter to balance herself.

"Alright then." She said. "What do you guys want?" Sora thought for a second. Axel, however, already had something in mind.

"How about some waffles?" he said, smiling. Demyx nodded in agreement, smiling widely. Kairi grinned.

"Alright. Where's the mix?" she said. She had already laid her eyes on the molder. Serenity spoke up.

"Waffles? What are those?" she said. Everyone turned her direction.

"You. Don't. Know. What. Waffles. Are?" Axel said. He went over to her, and he looked down to face her.

"I believe I just implied that." She said.

"My God. Have you been living under a rock for several years?"

"Well, I'll just have to show you then." Kairi said. She started searching around for the mix, and found that they had several boxes. She took one of them out, along with a bowl, and a spoon. She looked in the fridge for more ingredients, and soon the room was full of sweet scents only a kitchen could accomplish. She took out some plates that she found in one of the counters, and served them all some. Riku appeared from his room, his face full of hunger. Sora ate quietly, something on his mind. Axel and Demyx were stuffing their faces, and Serenity was sniffing one of the waffles, examining it carefully.

"Well, this seems to be quite interesting. It's a pastry like food. But how did you get this out of powder? That is absolutely amazing." She said. Kairi smiled.

"Magic." She said, and she went slowly over to Sora, to sit next to him. She had finally gotten used to the moving, and so she no longer needed aid.

"Your awfully quiet." Kairi said. Sora looked up. His stomach punched him when he saw her face.

_Why do I have to…_

_Sora. Just…tell her! Tell her how much she means to you. I would tell Namine if I could, but your body prevents me from doing anything. I hate it._

_Alright…_

_Sora, think of it this way. She could_ die_ if you don't tell her. Literally._

What Roxas had just said was not a lie. She would get her soul stolen if he didn't hurry up and tell her.

She was doomed if he didn't confess.

"Kairi…"

He couldn't do it. Not in front of everyone else.

_I'll do it in Atlantica. We have to stop by there sometime. I'll tell her in that world._

_What? So you can tell her while she's half naked?_

Sora blushed.

"Alright, hurry up and finish. We'll be there in about three minutes, so we need to be ready." Axel said.

"Hey, Axel, what do you suppose will happen when our belts beep three time yellow?" Demyx asked.

"I have no idea." Axel said.

_The Time Traveler has landed. Time: 2:00 PM. Date: November 18, 1821. Cinderella's Castle._

"Alright. Now, activate your hearts. Keep in touch if anything happens." Axel said, handing everyone small ear devices. Everyone placed them in their ears. Serenity sighed.

"What about the duck and the dog?"

"We're here! Hyuck!" a voice erupted from one of the rooms. Everyone turned to see a fuming Donald and an amused Goofy.

"So now what?" Donald said. Axel smiled.

"We split up. Me with Demyx. Riku with the hot chick, you with Goofy there, and Sora with the Princess. Got it memorized?"

"Yes. Now what are we waiting for?" Demyx declared. Sora stood up, and everyone followed. As soon as they stepped out of the gummi, they realized they were surrounded by people from this world. But it was like they were invisible while in the gummi.

Their hearts chimed together, and the yellow light suddenly overtook them. They were surrounded by the blinding light. Then, finally looking down to their bodies, they saw that they were different. Sora looked at Kairi.

She was _blonde _now. She looked exactly the same…but she was blonde. And her outfit was now a large regal dress, one that could only be found in the 1800's. But it looked casual. Knowing Kairi, though, she's probably hate it.

_What the heck just happened? _

"Sora, why is you hair and outfit completely different?" Kairi asked, terrified. He looked down.

He looked like he came out of a Disney movie. Like a knight. He touched his hair. It was like…

_Roxas?_

Oh…no…not….

He rushed inside. But when he looked in the mirror, he was back to himself again. He was no longer a knight, and he sighed in relief. He slowly walked back outside.

Axel and Demyx were no longer Axel and Demyx. Axel looked like the guy from Shakespeare who held up a human skull while reciting a poem, but still had his unique red hair pulled up into a small ponytail, Demyx looked like a peasant asking for money, and Riku looked…different. His hair…

It was still white, but it was up in a low ponytail, his outfit like someone from a Pirates of The Caribbean movie. He resembled Will Turner the most.

And then there was Serenity. Serenity was beautiful like always, and she looked the same, except for the petticoat she was wearing. She seemed to loathe it, though.

"What the bloody hell just happened to us?!" Sora said.

He seemed to also have a British accent.

"I dunno. Possibly this is what the king was warning us about?" Demyx said.

"Where is Donald and Goofy?" said Riku. He didn't seem to have a British accent, but instead a sort of pirate speech.

"Here!" they said. They looked the same. A little younger, like when they traveled back in the past for the first time, but they looked the same. Almost like they were part of this era.

"Alright, well, ignoring the fact that we look like people from the 1800's and that Riku is a pirate, we need to get on with this. Let's split up like planned. Now let's go." Axel said.

"Aye." Riku said. Serenity followed him, happy that she would look more dreadful with a pirate by her side.

"Kairi, what the devil is my hair color?" Sora asked.

"Blonde. Why?" Sora was terrified. He was blonde? Out of all the hair colors?

"Please tell me it's a dirty blonde." He said.

"Yes. It's a dirty blonde. I'm a beach blonde, aren't I?" she asked. Sora nodded.

"Wonderful. Now let's go." She said, grabbing his hand. Kairi tugged, and he followed, still a bit dysfunctional from the fact that his appearance was different. Often, he disliked change. So right now he was pretty freaked.

"Alright, where shall we search first?" Kairi asked.

"Let's head towards the huge castle over there. I'm sure we'll find something there." Sora said. Kairi laughed.

"I guess that would be smart." She said. As they started walking, they came to market place. Kairi was looking around, when a voice erupted from Sora's side.

"Malady! Where have you been?!" A woman exclaimed from the opposite direction of Kairi.

"Juliet, what are you doing?! You have a fiancée, for heavens sake!" another woman said. She tugged on Kairi's arm. When she set her eyes on Sora, she dropped her hand.

"I'm sorry. Apparently you were with him. How's your mother, Daniel?" the woman said.

His name was Daniel?

"Oh, fine, thanks." He said. His British accent sounded odd erupting from his voice.

"Are you searching for more wedding preparations? I'm so happy you and Juliet are getting married!" she said.

Kairi looked at Sora, who gave her another look of shock.

They were going to get married?!

Apparently, the woman knew him better than he knew himself.

"Oh, no, just…strolling around." He said.

"Well, I'll have to take her away form you. She needs to get her wedding dress fitted."

"Now is not the best time…" she said. The old woman fumed.

"Now, young lady…I am your mother. So you have priorities, and although your husband is one of them, getting married is also on the top. So yes, this _is _the best time." She said.

"But, I was going to…we were on a date! And it would be awful if she had to leave now." Sora said. He hugged her from behind tightly.

"Yes mother. We really want to spend some time together before the…wedding." She said, he voice clearly disturbed by the thought of matrimony.

"Alright. But you have to do something first." She said. Sora and Kairi nodded.

"I want to see a kiss. Come on, you kids are going to get married soon! I would love to see you kids pucker up and give each other a small kiss. Just to make sure you kids love each other."

Kari and Sora looked horrified. Sure, they would love to do it, but the guilt of not knowing if the other anted it was horrible. Kairi let out a nervous laugh. Sora didn't know why she was laughing.

Sora looked at Kairi, and wished he would have turned into a pirate too.

**

* * *

**

**LOL! IM EVIL!**

**Quick little update, cause I really want to update. LOL. TOODLES!**

**Cara**


	10. Cinderella's World: Confessions

Kairi looked at Sora awkwardly. She felt his body become tense, and she became tense too. She couldn't kiss him! He…didn't want it. She didn't know how to kiss either way. And he did, he had hundreds of girls on their knees, praising him, telling him how great he was. She was just…Kairi.

"Alright." Sora said, his British voice still unusual to her ears. Sora paused for a moment to look at her. He grabbed her arms nervously, and pulled her into him. He turned his head so he was mere millimeters away from her. She closed her eyes. She could already feel the pressure of his lips against hers, the soft breath that he so sweetly exhaled against her. She puckered her lips, lips almost touching…

Their hearts chimed in a blinding blue beep.

A blood curdling scream was heard in the background.

Sora whipped his head away from her, looking for what was happening. It was a chaser, and he was searching for souls. He had already managed to take one.

"Princess of Heart! Give me your soul, for I am your true love!" it tried convincing her. She backed up, and Sora stared venomously at the creature. How dare he say that he was her true love if he…

Sora skipped the thought.

"Alright! If you want it the hard way!" he exclaimed. He lunged at her, but Sora blocked him, his sword position in a way that he was defending both himself and Kairi. He screamed at the force he exhaled once he whipped his sword and sent the chaser back. He fought furiously with him, Oathkeeper slashing and retaliating and compacting with the chaser's black Kingdom Key, one that all chasers had. He kicked him in the face, and he tried turning into Final Form so he could finish him off.

Big mistake.

The chaser hit him in the moment he tried to transform, and darkness engulfed the Keyblade Master. Sora became pitch black, his yellow eyes dangerous and ominous. He snarled at the chaser, his claws coming out. He roared as he lunged at the man, slashing him. He fell to the floor on his knees, a blank look on his face before fading away in a blinding white light.

He turned to face Kairi.

Although Sora was fully aware that he was in this state, he couldn't control his body. It was like someone did everything for him, and even if he hadn't taken out anyone that was his friend, he had never really turned into Anti Form around anyone, on account Donald and Goofy left when he changed.

Sora pounced on Kairi, sending her to the floor.

"S-DANIEL!" Kairi screamed. Sora's eyes flickered blue for an instant.

He was changing back.

Sora screamed slightly at the contact with her. She was purifying him, and it slightly hurt. It was painful to touch her, or even look at her. She was too pure.

Sora turned back, an extreme look of horror on his face. He was Daniel once more, and he rolled down, his face pained, like he had been punched. When Kairi tried to help him, he looked horrified at the sight of her hand, so she brought it back up to her hand.

"I'm sorry…sorry…it's just…" he said, exhaling and inhaling deeply. She nodded.

"What happened to your mother?" Sora said. Kairi shrugged.

"I dunno, although it is quite irrelevant. We have to get going before she comes back." Sora got back on his feet, and they left quickly, the towns people looking at Sora terrified.

**OoOoOoO**

Serenity sighed. She certainly didn't like this attention.

"'Ello Puppet!" said a man on the side of the road. She looked at him in disgust, his drunk state infuriating her for a reason she didn't know.

"Now, if I were a princess where would-" Riku was interrupted by a man coming up to Serenity.

"Why, beautiful, how are you doing?" a man asked her. She scowled.

"Wonderful, thank you." She said, trying to be a little bit polite…or at least trying not to punch him.

"Hmm, what could a lady like you be doing with a trash bag like him? Certainly you want someone better." he smirked.

"No thanks. He's not mine. We're on a mission." She said, not pressing any details.

"OH, but I knows for a fact that you would just look even more beautiful beside me!" the man said, grabbing her waist tightly. She gasped as he slid his hand down.

"You bastard! How dare you!" she slapped him across the face and the kicked him in the abdomen, the look on his face sending chills down Riku's spine.

"Serenity…" he mumbled.

"You! Have! No! Respect!" she said, fuming. She was slightly red, and she stepped like a sergeant in the military away from him. Riku followed.

"You can't do that Serenity. We're supposed to try and go unnoticed." He said. She blushed harder for some reason.

"I wish I wasn't attractive in the least. I hate attention."

"Well, you could always stop kicking people's asses. That might reduce your popularity with guys."

"Riku, please don't tell me men are attracted to that."

"Some, yes. Me, no."

"What type are you interested in then?" she asked. The question surprised Riku.

"I don't know. I've never really liked a girl too much."

"You used to like Kairi, right?" she said. He blushed.

"Possibly." He said. She smirked.

"So you must like the understanding type." She said. He sighed.

"Let's get to the castle. I'm sure the princess is bound to be in there." She said. Riku nodded. They walked slowly towards the castle. Serenity tripped.

She yelped in surprise, and before she knew it, she was in Riku's arms. She sighed in relief.

"You should have let me fall." She said. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Your not very fond with the 'thanks' word, are you?" Riku said.

"I'm not used to people caring." She said quietly, looking away. He unwrapped his arms from her waist, staring at the castle, a little surprised at Serenity's words. They continued walking towards the castle.

**OoOoOoO**

Sora and Kairi walked silently next to one another for a long time. The awkwardness of how close they had been had not faded, nor the pink on their cheeks. Kairi sighed.

"Sora, I have something to say. I…" Kari sighed.

"Kairi." He said.

"If…we're…engaged…don't you think that maybe we're destined? Destined to fall in love and get married?" she asked. She didn't remember eating thousands of butterflies, even if they were fluttering wildly in her stomach. She didn't remember stopping in front of a fountain, either, where there was no one near them. And she certainly didn't remember the sun escaping the sky, the moon replacing it with a radiant white beam of light.

"Yes."

"Sora…"

"Kairi. I know for sure…we're _destined_ for each other." He said. He looked at her, and he leaned forward, not sure what to do. He needed to tell her now. Screw Atlantica. He needed to tell her _now_.

"Kairi. I think I love you."

* * *

LOL! IM TORTURE LASTIC!! Stopping right when someone says I love you is my speciality. Sora is so cute when he confesses his undying love for someone.

Or _did_ he?

HAHAHAH! MORE CLIFFYS!!

REVIEW! REVIEW I SAY!

Cara


	11. Cinderella's World: Prince Charming

No…no…he had not just said that. What he had said was all wrong.

He _knew_ he loved her. With everything his heart could hold. He loved her so dearly. He wished he could just grab her by the arms like he had done earlier today…

And press his lips to hers. But he just kept on staring at the fountain, his heart racing quickly. He waited for an answer, a reply, a way to know that she loved him too.

Then he realized the words had never escaped his mouth. It was all in his head.

She was apparently waiting for the answer he had never spoken.

"Kairi. I have something to tell you." Sora whispered, almost enough that it was heard over the loud pounding and compacting of the water. She turned, her eyes full of tears. His heart pounded through his ears. He shivered for no reason.

And then loud screams coming from a certain brunette with blue streaks and a white haired boy erupted from behind them. Sora growled. He would never tell her, would he?

"Riku, why don't you let me go before I inflict pain on you!" Serenity bellowed, and once they came in sight, Sora realized why Serenity was screaming. Riku had apparently thrown her over his shoulder, and she was currently pounding at his back, a useless attempt at freeing herself. He just tightened his grip, which made her want to kill him even more.

"You were the one that almost killed the man over there. You tell me if you deserve to be let down that easily." He said.

"Ughhhh!" she screamed. Riku sighed, and he let her down. She immediately took out her keyblade, wanting to penetrate his back. He turned his head slowly. She gasped.

There was his feeling deep inside her…she had no idea what it was and identifying it was futile. It was painful yes, like her heart would explode. But this was…different.

It was pleasurable. Riku's hair seemed to glisten more than usual, his aquamarine eyes absolutely gorgeous.

_He_ seemed gorgeous.

"I…"

Oh, why couldn't she think of something witty?

"What?" Riku said, slightly alarmed. He ignored the weapon crashing harshly on the floor, and focused on the horrified look she was giving him. Her cheeks seemed to be full with blood rising.

"I…" she lowered her hand, no longer holding the keyblade, and stepped back, running away. Riku didn't hesitate, and ran after her.

Sora and Kairi were once more left alone, no longer in the mood to spill their undying love for one another. Instead, they looked at each other, slightly amused. Riku and Serenity made a _very_ nice couple.

* * *

"Axel! Stop looking at the ladies! Sheesh!" Demyx screamed, a bit ticked off that Axel was completely ignoring his mission by hanging out with some girls from this century.

"Oh, Demy boy, why don't you get yourself one? Enjoy yourself." Axel said, flirting with a young blonde girl. Suddenly a girl walked past Demyx, hurrying somewhere. She bumped into him, and Demyx's belt heart wailed a deafening red. As she straightened up once more, he saw she was absolutely beautiful. She wore a gown and had a blue band around her blonde tresses, and her eyes shone a blinding blue. Demyx smiled.

"May I ask what your name is?" Demyx asked. She smiled.

"I am Cinderella, pleasure." She said, shaking his hand quickly. Demyx noticed that she had tears on her eyes as well.

"What's wrong?" he asked, before Donald and Goofy tackled him.

"WE FOUND HER!" Donald celebrated, and Demyx growled.

"Uh…hello?" he said. Donald looked down.

"Oh! Sorry!" he said, and he got off Demyx's back. Demyx stood up once more, searching for the girl. The woman was gone.

"You idiots! That was the _princess_!" Demyx wailed. Donald quacked angrily, and Goofy scratched his back in a gesture of feeling a bit dull.

"_Now _what are we going to do!?" Donald said, feeling disappointed.

"We follow her!" Demyx declared, and he rushed over to where the lecher was (Axel), pulled him up, and soon the four of them were rushing to where Cinderella was heading. Demyx took out his walkie talkie.

"Come in Sora." Demyx said, still running.

"_Yeah?_"

"We've tracked down the princess. She's headed north east, away from the castle. Apparently the giant castle isn't where she lives."

"_The irony_." Sora said, chuckling, his voice more jagged, an obvious sign that he was running as well.

"Meet you there. Don't interfere if you get there first. I'll call Riku."

"_Roger_."

Demyx hung up, and started dialing for Riku.

* * *

"Serenity! Serenity?!" Riku shouted, but then spot the girl and rushed over.

"What the hell happened?" he asked. She turned to him, and he felt an aura flowing through her…almost painful.

"I don't know…I felt like I was being killed slowly and painfully back there." She said. "But it was _pleasurable_. What is wrong with me?" she said. Riku questioned the girl silently.

"_Come in Riku, come in_." the walkie talkie was muffled by the cloth covering the speaker. Riku took it out of his pocket, not taking his eyes off the girl. He pressed the talk button.

"Yes?" he said.

"_Cinderella is heading north east, away from the castle. Get there fast. Might be the last time we track her down._" Demyx said. Riku nodded.

He held out a hand for Serenity, who ignored it and got up on her own.

"Let's go already." She said. He nodded, and they began running towards the direction where Demyx had seen Cinderella run towards. A few minutes and they were in front of a house, obviously someone that was rich lived here. It was covered by rocks and cement, and Riku gasped for air. Serenity didn't seem wiped out at all, even after running for a few miles.

"Demyx, where are you?"

"_Behind you._" Riku turned, and saw that Demyx along with everyone else was there.

"What do we do now?" Demyx smiled, lifting his finger up, almost representing a light bulb lighting up. Everyone listened.

"I have no idea!" he said. Apparently the light bulb hadn't lasted for too long.

"Well, how about we just try talking to her?" Kairi suggested.

"Won't work. We can't interfere with the process. We can, however, convince a certain someone to make a move. We'll just have to find him." Axel said, a sneaky grin appearing on his long face.

"I think…I understand…" Demyx said.

"Exactly. Let's track down the prince. Serenity and Kairi stay here, and make friends with the Princess." Axel, stood up, and the boys followed.

"Take care of her Serenity." Sora said, and Riku, Demyx, Axel, Donald, and Goofy left for the castle, where the prince would surely be. Serenity and Kairi were left alone, with no idea of what to do next.

"I say we go inside and steal the princess, make her kiss her mate, and then we vanish like we were never here."

"Wow. What a wonderful plan." Kairi said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, then, Ms. Kairi, what so you suppose we do in this place? Just wait for the men? Oh, please, we'd probably die before they come back with the prince."

"We should have gone with them…" Kairi said. Serenity sighed and plopped down on the grass. Kairi was completely useless without her prince, wasn't she?

* * *

"Here we are! The castle!" Axel said, grinning. He gestured an arm towards the large castle, and the boys smiled. Loud music erupted from it, and beautiful carriages with white amazing horses stood outside, an obvious sign that a ball was being held.

"Alright, what now?" Demyx said, not sure of what to do. He stared at Axel, who was already thinking of the next move.

"We should skedaddle and look for the prince!" Goofy said, ignoring the fact that Axel was about to speak. Riku nodded.

"Alright. Split up." Sora said. Riku and Sora went upwards, Donald and Goofy went to look around the castle, and Axel and Demyx went to the garden. Just walking up the steps, Riku and Sora saw a young man.

"That…girl. I never even knew her name!" he exclaimed. Sora felt a loud pounding in his chest, almost like he could tell what he was.

_Prince…_

"Prince!" Sora muttered, and Riku caught it easily. They walked slowly towards the man, careful not to disturb him.

"Excuse me…do you happen to be the prince?" Sora said.

"Why…yes." He said, a bit distracted. Riku smiled. Finally, someone was not terrorized by his pirate appearance. Something glowed in his hand, and Sora and Riku looked at it carefully.

"What is that?" Sora asked. The Prince looked up.

"A beautiful maiden came to me tonight. I was holding a ball to see if I could find a bride…and then I met her. But when the clock struck twelve, she left without another word." He said. Sora smiled. He gestured formally towards the prince.

"Excuse me for a second." Sora said, quickly excusing himself. He walked down the stairs of the castle quickly, while Riku stayed and watched the prince, making sure they didn't lose track of him.

"Demyx, we found him. Tell Donald and Goofy for me." He said, and he walked back up, ignoring the roger the walkie talkie had uttered. Sora went back up the stairs, and saw that the prince was talking to Riku.

"…I'm not sure what her name was. But she was stunningly beautiful." He said. Riku nodded.

"Definitely with the Princess of Heart." Sora said.

"Hn." Riku said, and turned to look at Sora. Demyx and Axel were right behind them, running quickly towards both of them. Panting heavily, Demyx smiled at the sight of the Prince.

"Jackpot."


	12. Cinderella's World: Xaldin

"So wait, you're saying that I'm supposed to chase after a girl I barely know because her life depends on it?" The prince inquired. Axel sighed, frustration covering his face. Sora nodded quickly.

"We don't have much time, so it would be jolly if you could just come along and find the girl." Sora said. Riku grabbed the Prince's wrist, tugging on it desperately. The prince moved forward, leaning in towards the direction opposite of his castle.

"Wait, this girl said she lived far away from here! Plus, it's the middle of the night. She left at midnight! There's no way we can trace her down!" he said, this time tugging on his arm so he could keep it to himself.

"But we-"Sora said, but he shook his head.

"It's best if we do this my way. I shall find her on my own accord, thank you very much."

"But we don't-"Sora began to protest, but was harshly stopped by a sturdy hand. He looked up to see a pair of bright green eyes, glaring at him harshly.

"We can't interfere, mate." Riku said, understanding.

"Alright. But, just so you know, you better find her mighty quick. Good day." Sora said, and started walking away from the prince, the others following after him.

**OOOO**

"This is swell! I'm bored as hell, and all you can think about is stitting there on your stupid ass all day while-"

"Shh!" Kairi said abruptly. She looked around quickly.

"How dare you?" Serenity bellowed.

"Dude, didn't you hear that? It's like someone-"

"Is behind you? Good job princess." A man said. His eyes were a piercing neon blue, and he smirked at Kairi. Kairi gasped, and he grabbed her by the neck. The lances circling around them made her anxious, and she yelled, but it was muffled by the strong grasp of the mysterious man.

"Hm, just my luck. I found 2 Princess' in one place. This will please Maleficent."

He said, his eyes gazing downwards and upwards. Kairi bit his arm, and scrambled on the floor, gasping for breath, the moonlight aiding her. He grabbed her arm harshly, and he returned her to his grasp, this time, his hold tighter.

"Serenity! Run!" She managed to choke out. Serenity was slightly stunned at the sudden appearance of the man. She lifted her hand quickly and stumbled towards Kairi and the man. She dove forward, trying to distract the man from his target. But the lances spinning wildly around them created a shield, and made her slam against a nearby tree.

"Holy-" Serenity exclaimed in pain. She reached for her walkie-talkie.

"No." she said, staring at the device she still didn't fully understand. She would do this on her own. She wouldn't let a slight concussion get in the way of her beating this imbecile that was bestowed upon her.

She would prove to Riku that she was mightier and stronger than him.

"Who the hell are you?" Serenity screamed.

"I am Xaldin, Maleficent's ally." He said, and Serenity's eyes opened wide.

"Xaldin? But aren't you-"

"Supposed to be dead? Yes. I know. But just like your pals Demyx and Axel, we were reincarnated into separate bodies. Our souls are still here." Xaldin said. He smirked.

"Now, pretty girl, if you don't mind I'm going to go fetch the girl I promised Maleficent." Xaldin said.

"Leave Kairi here!" Serenity screamed. Xaldin roared with laughter.

"I doubt that will happen. Leave me be before you get hurt!" he said, ignoring her once more, and he continued forward.

"Cocky bastard!" Serenity screamed. She lunged at him once more, her eyes closed prepared for the impact. She screamed as soon as she felt the heart radiating off the being, knowing the crash was awaiting her.

Then, out of nowhere, a flash passed by her, and she fell to the floor, in shock.

"Leave, young girl. I know I have to save her." The blonde girl known as Cinderella said. Her blue eyes shimmered with an intensity Serenity couldn't help but admire.

"My, my." Xaldin said, smiling. He looked at Cinderella, his smile growing wider and wider.

She seemed to understand this impulse of hers was not the wisest of the bunch.

_Death wish_.

Serenity couldn't help but to think this anxiously. A pure _death wish_.

**MY GOD**

**I can't help but to express how bad I feel for neglecting this story for sooo long.**

**Unfortunatly, I was given other gifts other than writing, like creativity and singing and acting.**

**I was happily in Odyssey of the Mind this year, and we managed to get a hold of state, and I also had the role of Grace Farrel in the musical Annie, in which I was proud of. I recieved many compliments, which made me happy :D**

**One of them from this little girl that approached me rather reluctantly. XD**

**"You did wonderful, Grace!"**

**Haha. Love them kids :D**

**I also had to listen to my teachers giving me elaborate descriptions of how I performed, which I happily recieved, but was tired of listening to. Haha.**

**Also, I'm having a baby.**

**Hahaha, naw. I can't have babesss... I'm too young D:**

**LOL**

**Happy Summer, **

**Caro!**


End file.
